King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky
by Clash of the Legends
Summary: This is the Rewrite! All is lost for the Straw Hat Pirates but two escape certain death. Join Luffy and Nami as they restart their journey with new powers in the hopes of creating a brighter future to either save all their friends or kill them all again. ON HOLD
1. At the End of the Line

**Disclaimer:** The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; One Piece belong to Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, any other studios I may have missed, characters belong to Eiichiro Oda Everything you read here belongs to them except for; OCs, all my custom Devil Fruits, and the plot, they belong to clashofthelegends (me).

This story was inspired by: VirajPatel's _The Pirate King's Journey_ , The Animaniac Dude's _The Will of D_ , saveme57/avengeme's _Second Chances_

Alright this is the new and improved prologue I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry this took a lot longer than expected. My Grandfather has been failing for the past week so we don't know what will happen or more specifically when it will happen. One day he's fine and the next he doesn't even know who's right next to him. So for now we can only wait with silent breaths.

* * *

 _King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky_

Chapter I: At the End of the Line

Whiteness. Whiteness as far as the eye could see is what met the two pirates when they opened their eyes.

"What happened?" Luffy asked as he tuned to his navigator. "Did Franky's Machine Work?"

"LUFFY YOUR ARM!" Nami shouted as she pointed at the slightly smoking stump that used to be Luffy's left arm. "IT'S GONE!"

"Nami, please tell me that this isn't real." Luffy said with tears beginning to form in his eyes. But he was met with the crying figure of his orange haired navigator that told him that what had happened was truly real.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Luffy cried in agony over the loss of his entire crew. Slamming his head and fist against the ground he felt nothing but despair, suddenly he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder as he was pulled into a fierce hug by Nami.

Their thoughts drifted back to mere moments ago, when they lost everything.

* * *

How could it come to this? It had started like any other day for the Straw Hat pirates, them just adventuring, when suddenly they found themselves surrounded by a massive fleet of fifty Marine Battleships led by the Marine Fleet Admiral himself: Sakazuki.

"SURRENDER THE SON OF DRAGON TO ME AND I MAY SPARE THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!" He called out to the Straw Hats.

Zoro stepped forward before Luffy could reply. As first-mate of the Straw Hat Pirates he called out "THIS IS OUT ANSWER!" slashing his sword slicing the battleships next to Sakazuki clean in half. At this movement Akainu ordered all ships to fire at the Sunny.

"Then I will not ask again. FIRE ALL THE GUNS!" He roared as a storm of cannon balls flew at the pirates.

"Stay back guys I got this." Luffy said taking in a very deep breath. " **GOMU GOMU NO FUSSEN**!" he cried as he inflated himself to a massive size. Catching all the cannon balls and launching them all back where they came from severely damaging the Marine Fleet.

The barrage of cannon fire did not stop there. It continued and each straw Hat was tasked with defending their beloved ship the best way they knew how.

Luffy punched the cannon balls into the water or he slingshot them back. Zoro proceeded to slice any and all cannon balls. Sanji kicked them into the water while Franky and Usopp manned _Sunny_ 's cannons to return fire, sinking a couple of Battle Ships that pulled up alongside them.

"GET THEM!" A marine officer yelled as he leaped off his ship and onto the Sunny followed swiftly by his soldiers.

Nami blocked a sword swing but the marine's strength forced her to fall to the ground. "Kyaa!" She screamed as a dozen men moved to attack her.

" **HAWK WHIP!"** A long black leg swung over Nami and swept all the Marines off the _Thousand Sunny._ "Are you ok Nami?"

"Yeah, thanks Luffy" Nami said as her captain helped her up. "Look out!" She pushed him out of the way and pointed the end of her clima-tact at some oncoming marines. " **Gust Sword**!" A gust of wind blasted the soldiers back and into the sea.

More marines charged them but Brook leaped into the air above them laughing and laying his violin. The Marines all looked like they were in a daze, enchanted by the music. **KACHICK** Brook sheathed his sword and with his signature laugh all the marines fell over.

Usopp was sniping Marines from afar, taking out their cannon crews before they could fire another brutal volley at _Sunny_.

Zoro swung his swords creating a tornado that blew away and cut the marines at the same time.

Sanji was in a handstand kicking every and all Marines that came close to him with fiery kicks of love.

Robin Stood with her arms crossed as dozens of her own arms bloomed on the soldiers and rendered them unconscious or she threw or pushed them off the ship.

Franky was down below firing off all of Sunny's cannons while readying the Gao Cannon.

Chopper was leaping all around the ship in his Kung Fu Point beating up marines.

" **GAON** **CANNON**!" _Sunny's_ mouth opened up and she fired a massive blast of compressed air that obliterated three Battleships in front of them and two more behind them.

"OI! Zoro! Sanji! Take the fight to them!" Luffy ordered

"No sweat Captian." Zoro said as he ran to Sanji. "idiot! Give me a boost he said as he jumped onto Sanji's leg.

"Directionless Idiot." Sanji growled "I HOPE YOU DROWN!" He threw Zoro with all his might before he ran on air towards another Battle Ship.

"LET'S GO GUYS!" Luffy called out happily, as he stretched his arms onto _Sunny_ 's mane. " **ROCKET**!" Luffy launched himself with great speed across the water and onto the ship the Fleet Admiral was standing on. Luffy looked up and glared at the man who killed his brother.

"Straw Hat."

Luffy didn't even skip a beat as he launched an Elephant Gun at Akainu who countered by raising an equally large open hand of magma to catch Luffy's fist.

Sakazuki and Luffy then rushed each other, one with fists of Magma and the other with blackened fists.

They slammed their fists into each other and black lightning sparked from each of their attacks that racked the ship violently.

"What the!?" Marines were confused as they turned to Sakazuki's flagship.

"A clash of Haoshoku…" Zoro said standing admits hundreds of Marines

"Grrr…" Breaking off from their bout Sakazuki crunched on his cigar angrily before turning to Kizaru, Fujitora and Ryokugyu. "KIZARU! FUJITORA! RYOKUGYU!"

The three admirals nodded before leaping into action against the Straw Hat Pirates.

* * *

Zoro launched another flying slash at a marine ship but Admiral Fujitora intercepted it with his own sword.

"Forgive me." The blind admiral said as he readied his sword. "I do not wish to fight pirates who have done so much good."

"Tch, I guess I could say thanks." Zoro replied

"But, I will not be holding back." With a swipe of his blade Fujitora sent light purple rings high into the sky.

* * *

"Come on you shitty Bastards!" Sanji called out as he continued to kick marines in their faces.

"Ooh aren't you scary." Sanji turned around just in time to avoid a yellow laser beam.

"Damn." Sanji said before he rushed Kizaru and engaged him in a fierce kicking match.

* * *

Ryokugyu landed on the _Thousand Sunny,_ right between Nami, Robin, Chopper and Brook. The Four Straw Hats freaked out slightly before the Marine Admiral began his assault.

* * *

The Battle between Pirates and Marines lasted mere minutes with the battle soon turning into the favor of the Marines through their sheer numbers and superior military force.

Seeing as the enemy was exhausted Sakazuki gave the order for all Marines to pull back, confusing most of the soldiers.

"Straw Hat, If you are here who's left to protect your crew?" He asked. Luffy's eyes widened as he realized what Sakazuki had planned.

"NO!" Luffy made a move to lunge at Akainu but suddenly he felt weak as Vice Admiral Doberman clasped a pair of Sea Stone handcuffs onto Luffy's left wrist.

Luffy could only watch in horror as the Fleet Admiral launched himself toward the Thousand Sunny at rocket speeds.

"Shit! We've got income-!" Usopp never finished crying out the warning as he was completely engulfed in magma before anyone could react.

"USOPP!" the crew screamed

"One down eight to go." was all Akainu said as he turned to the stunned crew.

"Damn You!" Brook said launching themselves at him. Sakazuki merely stood there with his arms folded across his chest. "Taste the winds of hell you fiend!" Brook yelled as his cane sword became shrouded in the chill of the underworld. " **Gavotte Bond en Avant**!" He thrust his blade right into Akainu's chest but the Fleet Admiral didn't even flinch.

"You want to compare Hells? How about some fire and brimstone?" Sakazuki said as his entire body turned to magma and unleashed a devilish amount of heat, melting brook's sword. He held out his hands as they turned into larger arms composed of lava.

"AAAAHH!" Brook screamed as he clutched his afro protectively. "NOT THE AFRO! NOT THE AFRO! NOT THE-"

 **BOOOM** There was a mighty crash as he slammed his hands together on Brook as if the skeleton was an insect and there was nothing left of the Straw Hat Musician, not even ash.

"BROOK!" Chopper cried as he put a rumble ball in his mouth transforming into Monster point.

"It appears you aren't just their pet, but that does not matter to me." Akainu Launched a wave of magma in the shape of a dogs head at Monster Chopper.

" **Kokutei: PALME**!" Chopper roared as his carving hoof hand blasted Akainu's dog apart. The sprays of magma bubbled violently before expanding into dozens of dog heads that launched themselves like a pack of ravage dogs.

They viciously bit into every part of Chopper and the poor reindeer couldn't fight them off as they ignited his fur and bit into his meat. He roared in pain as his friends called out to him but one dog head lunged and bit down on his skull killing him instantly.

After killing Chopper, Sakazuki turned to Nami and Robin, the last two crew members on the deck. He tuned his lower body to magma and launched himself at them poised for the kill.

"LIKE HELL YOU'LL TOUCH THOSE LADIES!" He turned to his right just in time to See Sanji blitzing towards him with two legs engulfed in fire.

At the same time from the other side of the ship Zoro flew through the air towards the Fleet Admiral.

"COOK!" Zoro said as he turned all three of his swords black. " **Santoryu** "

" **Diable Jambe** " Sanji's legs turned black as he reinforced them with Haki.

" **2000 Pound CANNON**!" The Swordsman and the cook unleashed their combo attack on the Head Marine. They blasted apart his body leaving a hole that encompassed his entire left chest and arm, A deep gash was carved out of his neck and even his right leg had been split in half.

"Damn, you Haki users." Sakazuki said as his body began to reform.

"He's still alive!?" Nami questioned.

The magma man grabbed Sanji's leg and Zoro's sword at the same time before both his hands trned into lava.

"GAAAAA!" Sanji screamed in pain as his leg was burned off and Zoro could only watch as the Fleet Admiral melted his _Sandai Kitetsu_

" **Spank**!"

"ROBIN DON'T!" Zoro yelled but he was too late as Robin's large arm went straight through Akainu, Her arm became covered in third Degree burns which transferred over to Robin's actual arm.

"DAMN YOU!" Sanji launched his remaining leg at Sakazuki's head. The Marine turned to Sanji as the cook's leg passed into his head and it too was burned to ash.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami cried out.

Sanji fell back but was caught by Robin. "I have no time to deal with you." Robin and Sanji turned to Akainu as his arm turned into a glop of magma before unleashing dozens of magma jetstreams at the duo.

"ROBIN! SANJI!" Nami and Zoro yelled as she watched as both of them were pierced through by Akainu's attack.

"And then there were four." Akainu said as he turned to Nami and Zoro.

" **RED HAWK**!" Sakazuki turned just in time to receive Luffy's Attack full on in the chest as an explosion tore out his back. " **HAWK RIFLE**!" Luffy slammed his twisted left arm into Sakazuki's chest before he threw a hundred more punches. " **HAWK GATLING**!" Akainu took all of Luffy's blows so the Rubber Pirate closed the distance wile stretching both arms back. " **EAGLE BAZOOKA**!" The force from Luffy's attack was so intense it threw Sakazuki into the Galley of the _Thousand Sunny_.

"LUFFY!" Nami cried out his name semi happily noticing a ring of worn skin and blood around his left wrist.

Luffy skidded to a halt before turning to his friends, what he saw haunted him. Nami said with Sanji's dead body resting on her lap while Zoro held Robin's lifeless corpse in his arms.

"Luffy…" Zoro began to say. "I'm sorry…"

Luffy just fell to his knees between his friends before looking around the ship at the destruction. He had been too slow in getting the Sea Stone cuff off and now five of his friends were gone.

"OI Nami!" The three Straw Hats turned to Franky who came up from below deck. "I've rounded up enough cola to get us…oh no." Franky saw the carnage in front of him and tears began to fall down his face. "Damn… **sniff** …I'm too late…"

 **KABOOOM** Suddenly the _Sunny's_ Galley exploded in a fiery inferno and from the hellfire walked Sakazuki, almost completely unscathed from Luffy's onslaught.

"FRANKY GET LUFFY AND NAMI OUT OF HERE! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!" Zoro ordered as he engaged the fleet admiral.

"You have some skill Pirate Hunter Zoro. But that will not save you." He said as he melted _Shuusui_. "Any last words Pirate Hunter?" Sakazuki said igniting his right hand.

"Yeah I got a few. LUFFY WILL BECOME THE KING WITH OR WITHOUT US! **ITTORYU IAI: SHI SHISHI SONSON**!" Zoro yelled as they clashed only to be met with a magma fist to the chest, and so ended the first mate of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"Now where did the last three go?" he said as he stood over the corpses of the fallen Straw Hats.

Below deck Franky was literally dragging Luffy and Nami to his workshop. Luffy had tears free falling down his face. Two years of training. Two years of separation. Two FREAKING years and he was still unable to protect everyone.

"Franky stop we have to fight! We can't just leave Zoro to die!" Nami yelled with tears falling down her face.

"Luffy, Nami, I'm sorry but there was nothing we can do against him. Our only hope is that my newest invention works." Franky said as they reached his latest invention. He grabbed the blue cloth and pulled it off revealing a small contraption no bigger than a snail phone booth.

"We don't have time for your crazy inventions!" Nami yelled at the shipwright.

"You're right we don't have much time, so…" but he was cut off by a deep familiar voice.

"Did you honestly think that you could get away from me?" Akainu said with his entire body covered in magma.

 _'How did he find us so quickly?'_ Franky thought. Looking up he noticed that Akainu had melted a path strait down to where they were. "DAMN IT! LUFFY! NAMI! GET IN THE MACHINE NOW!" he roared pushing them into the time machine and initiating the countdown.

"I will ask you once. Get out of the way."

"NEVER!" Franky yelled as he held his hands together and prepared to launch his laser beam attack. "Eat This! **Franky** ~" Franky glanced down to see his arms reduced to a pile of molten metal.

"I don't have time to deal with you." Akainu said mere inches from Franky as he grabbed the Cyborg's head with a magma hand. **BOOOM** He squeezed and there was an explosion of molten metal and magma shooting everywhere.

"FRANKY!" both Nami and Luffy screamed

"You two are next." He said as he approached the final two Straw Hats, only for Luffy to step out and stand before him.

"RAAAAAAHHHH!" Luffy roared like a wild animal as he charged the Fleet Admiral. "YOU BASTARD!"

Sakazuki leaned out of the way as he brought up a black leg to intercept the rubber pirate. **BOOOM** The marine's heel exploded like a volcano and propelled his Haki reinforced foot right into Luffy's face.

Sakazuki turned towards Nami who slid to the floor of Franky's workshop in fear. **FWOOOM** Akainu ignited his right arm and readied it to kill Nami. Each step the marine took forward Nami pushed and squirmed back half the distance until Sazazuki was practically on top of her.

Tears streaming down her face Nami closed her eyes and waited what fate had in store for her but Akainu's blow never came. Peeking out of her eyes she could see an emotion on the old marine's face that no one had ever seen before, shock.

"…Rose?" He only said one word before dropping his guard slightly and Luffy reappeared and kicked him in the head, away from Nami.

" **GEAR SECOND: HARDEN**!" Luffy cried as he stood between Akainu and Nami. Thowing his steaming left arm back as it turned black he glared at the Fleet Admiral. "I won't let you touch her!" he growled in a very beast like tone " **GOMU GOMU NO** " He roared as his arm ignited in a torrent of red flames.

"You won't escape!" Akainu's right arm also ignited into magma and flames as it billowed off black smoke. Holding his hand in a claw fashion Sakazuki charged Luffy.

" **RED HAWK/MEIGO**!" The two men struck each other's arm. **FWOOOM** the heat and blaze form Akainu's attack was so intense that it completely tore through and incinerated Luffy's left arm.

"AAAARGH!" Luffy screamed in pain as he clutched the burning stump that was his left arm. Through the pain Luffy bit into his right arm as it turned black. Blowing air just into his arm Luffy cocked back the now massive muscle fist. " **KONG GUN**!"

Akainu raised both his arms to defend himself but the pirate's attack was powerful enough to break through his defense and strike him in the chest. Luffy roared as his blow struck Akainu in the chest causing him to be thrown through the _Thousand Sunny_ and into his own flagship.

"Luffy! Get in the count down is almost At Zero!" Nami screamed at her Rubber Captain

"Right!" Luffy said as his arm deflated and he staggered towards the machine.

"Oh please work." Nami prayed as the door closed behind Luffy as Captain and Navigator were cramped in a tiny closet.

* * *

"I'll admit that you have impressed me son of Dragon. But your road end here." Sakazuki declared as both his arms turned into magma. " **RYUSEI KAZAN**!"

At the same time Kizaru and Fujitora both readied their own attacks as a scene that could only be described as Apocalyptic unfolded in front of the Marines.

"FIRE!" Ryokugyu ordered the soldiers. Soon the Admirals' attacks were joined by countless cannon balls.

Laser beams, Meteors, Cannon Balls and Magma rained down on the _Thousand Sunny_ and the sea surrounding her. Some of the falling debris smashed into her deck and through her sails as they began to scuttle her.

Her beams moaned and cracked. Shards of the legendary Adam Wood splintered and fell into the boiling sea. Her sails became tattered and began to burn while the glass portholes were shattered. All the plants in her garden burned as did her grassy deck and the small grove of tangerine trees.

Her crow's-nest was struck by a meteor and exploded into the waters before her mast fell towards the bow and smashed a part of her figure head. Her luxury bathroom was blasted off into the sea.

Her once proud lion face seemed to be crying as her entire crew was now gone and the last thing everyone saw before she sunk beneath the waves was her flag, a black flag with a skull and cross bones, burning.

* * *

Back in the present, or something close to that, Nami held Luffy close to her. His head was buried in her chest and he would not stop wailing. With his single arm Luffy held Nami as tightly as he could as if she would disappear if he let her go.

"Its OK Luffy." Nami whispered into his ear through her own tears. "I'm still here. We're safe."

"Why?" Luffy asked slightly agitated and angry. "Why did this have to happen?"

"…" Nami didn't reply. Instead she buried her face into his shoulder and held her captain tightly.

"Please Nami, don't leave me." Nami listened to Luffy as he kept mumbling the same five words over and over into her shoulder. "I don't want to be alone. Not again."

Moving her hands in circles on his back she said "Don't worry, I'm never going to leave you alone Luffy."

"Hey am I interrupting something you two lovebirds?" a new voice said. Immediately both Straw Hats broke apart at speeds that would make Kizaru look slow with blushes clearly visible on both of their faces as they turned toward the new voice. They were stunned to see none other than Portgas D Ace.

"What's the matter you both look like you've seen a ghost?" he asked nonchalantly.

"A-Ace? Is it really you?" Luffy asked barley able to contain his happiness.

"Yep it's me little Bro." he said as he found himself tackled in a half bear hug by Luffy.

"I-I I've missed you so much Ace." Luffy said through the tears that cascaded down his face.

"I missed you too Luffy. Now let's get your girlfriend involved in this conversation because it is very important." At this statement Nami and Luffy went so red they could make tomatoes jealous of their color.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Luffy screamed so loud that if they were back in the real world the whole world probably would have heard him.

"I'm only kidding. Sheesh what does it take for a guy to mess with his little bro honestly you poke him then he'll take a full swing at your head." Ace began saying as if he was addressing someone else that was present.

"Any who I'm here because the big guy up stair has decided that he will give you both another chance, just one though."

"What?" Luffy questioned

"You mean Franky's machine worked? We're going back in time?"

"No and Yes." Ace said "Technically speaking Franky's Machine did not work and you both actually died when the Marines eradicated your ship and crew. Right now, we're in Limbo."

"But we're still being sent back right?" Nami asked.

"Of course!" Ace decreed.

"Then what about my Nakama? Why aren't they being sent back with us?" Luffy demanded to which Ace smiled.

"Well you see I can't tell you about your crew but I can tell you that I'm here to help you with this one last chance." He said waving his hands.

Suddenly two pieces of fruit appeared in his hands one was a deep sea blue, stem sprouting out of the top while the other looked like a cluster tangerines with little lightning bolts coming off of them. It was a sky blue, both of them had swirls that went in a curly pattern which was a dead ringer for what they were.

"Are those Devil Fruits?" Nami asked

"Yep and the big guy wants you to have them."

"Why, I already have the Gomu Gomu no mi?" Luffy asked.

"Well for starters Luffy, he added a massive power boost to the Gomu Gomu no mi; he made it a hybrid devil fruit. This bad boy has the powers of the Gomu Gomu no mi, the Mizu Mizu no mi and the Gura Gura no mi." Ace said while holding up the deep blue fruit. "Now for Nami she's going to get a hybrid of the Goro Goro no mi, Kaze Kaze no mi, and the Yuki Yuki no mi. Three weather based devil fruits, I like to call it the Arashi Arashi no Mi."

"Seriously why are you giving me something so powerful?" Nami asked "That thing definitely has enough power to blow up an island."

"The reason you both will get these powers is because neither of you can take physical attributes with you. In other words you will not be as physically strong as you are now except for your knowledge and Haki ability you cannot take anything else." Nami understood this in other words she would be useless to Luffy until she gets her perfect climatact.

"In other words, I won't be of any use to Luffy unless I do eat this Fruit."

"Don't say that Nami." Luffy said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Don't you dare ever think that you are useless! You're the greatest Navigator in the world! And one day you'll map the entire world!" Nami began to cheer up and choke up.

"I will tell you guys that after about five years any marks on your body now will show up. In other words Luffy your chest scar will come back when you are twelve and Nami your tattoo will change to what you have now."

"What about my arm?" Luffy asked looking down at his missing appendage.

"Eh, don't worry about…WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM!?" Ace was suddenly fully aware that his little brother was missing his arm.

"You're just noticing this now?" Nami asked

"HOLY CRAP! MY LITTLE BRO'S MISSING AN ARM! HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"Akainu burned it off." Luffy said simply catching Ace's attention.

"That Bastard…" Ace growled. "Ooh if I was still alive I'd give him a piece of my mind!"

"So are you going to teach us how to use our new powers?" Nami asked

"Hell No! Where is the fun in that?" Ace replied with a pout.

"Alright when do we go back?" Luffy asked clearly excited to go on a brand new adventure and the best part was that he would get to see all of his friends again.

"We are going to send both of you into the past. Luffy will be sent twelve years into the past and Nami ten years into the past."

"Why then?" Nami asked. She really didn't want to go back that far since that was the year Arlong had arrived and made her life hell.

"Because that is when both of you declared your dreams. What better place for you to start your journey than at the beginning. Nami I know your life was hell from that point but this time you know that Luffy can help you end it and if anything you can end it sooner. Besides you can go out to sea and find us and stay with us if you want." Ace said with a smile. "Oh and don't worry, for you guys it'll feel instantaneous so Luffy will be fairly adjusted by the time you arrive Nami."

Just then a swirling blue portal opened up behind them. "Alright your ride is here. Jump right through." He said pushing the devil fruit into their hands "You'll find them soon after you arrive and when you do you had better eat them because you'll regain all of your memories from them. "Good luck you two. I'll see you soon!" Ace called out as he disappeared.

"Bye Ace! And thank you for your help!" Luffy and Nami called out as they turned toward the portal.

Taking each other's hands and looking at each other Luffy asked "Are you ready Nami?"

"After you Captain" she said in a playful manner as both of them took deep breaths they leaped into the unknown future fully aware that they would leave their marks in the history books again.

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Here ends the chapter

Again I apologize for the long wait next chapter should be out sooner (probably within another week)

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, this'll help me make this story better, I would like legit reviews. I'm a big boy so I can take criticism.

Thank You, and if you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Have a Fantastic day


	2. Of Straw Hats and Tangerines

**Disclaimer:** The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; One Piece belong to Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, any other studios I may have missed, characters belong to Eiichiro Oda Everything you read here belongs to them except for; OCs, all my custom Devil Fruits, and the plot, they belong to clashofthelegends (me).

Thank you all for the support in me continuing the story, shout outs to all who reviewed; **edboy4962, Reichenfaust, Lord Halcyon, gille, hawk. , Sapphire Orchid, Wawv, Cookies United, Guest(1), sudhush, The Keeper of the Worlds, Guest(2), DragonKingDragneel25, dbzgtfan2004, onepieceaddict99, Cosier, Czar Joseph, DanceoftheCrystalRose1993, midnightscar17, Maybe-May, Msg373, Jade, EndlessChains, Shadow's Rapture, Ninuhuju, Ace Spiritwell, Harlequin320,** **Phantom Trainer, Monkey D. Conan, Master Warrior, Revan3363, z, Gmann, Zaralann, Lazy American Person, raynisia, doubledamn, Guest (3), giboh92,** and **onepiecepro**

Alright special shout out to guest reviewers since I cannot reply to you via PMs:

 **Guest (1):** I am glad that you like it and think it's better than the original. As for people like Whitebeard, Enel and Monet you'll just have to wait and see (This time we will see) what I do with them.

 **Guest (2):** Good to hear that you like it. Well Luffy having two more fruits is a side effect of my selfishness in wanting him to basically be more like Poseidon from Greek Mythology.

 **Msg373** : I like your idea of Luffy having Nami fight their enemies since they will be over powered until Crocodile shows up. As for my grandfather we happily had ice cream that afternoon after he made a rather startling recovery.

 **Jade:** Yes Luffy lost his arm in the past. For not he will have two since his past self has two but I won't say if he'll always have two or for how long he will have two.

 **z:** It brings me joy that you like the new start and that I included the new Admirals without revealing too much about them and that Nami has three Devil Fruits all related to weather.

 **Guest (3):** Personally Akainu is my favorite marine. That's one of the reasons I gave Akainu Haoshoku Haki.

 **A/N:** OK so I did't really change Nami' s part of the story that much but hey I over hauled Luffy's since that needed lots of improvements. Either way here's the new and improved chapter 2

* * *

 _King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky_

Chapter II: Of Straw Hats and Tangerines

* * *

Gold Roger, The Pirate King, had it all; Infamy, Wealth and Power. Twelve years ago he was led to the gallows and before they lobbed off his head he gave his final words with a smile.

"My Treasure? Why it's right where I left it. But you'll have to search the Whole World."

Ever since, Men of the sea have set out searching for the One Piece, The treasure that will make the world their own. This is the time known as The Great Pirate Era.

* * *

Twelve years later on Dawn Island a certain Pirate Crew has made the windmill village its base.

"Hey, what's Luffy up to this time?"

"No clue let's just humor him."

"I'm tired of you guys treating me like a little kid! I'll show you all how tough I am!" the small boy Luffy declared with such determination.

"Yea, Yea, Just get it over with will you." called out a certain Red-Haired man. With that the boy plunged the dagger he was holding into his cheek just under his left eye.

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!?" the entire crew screamed

"OOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCHHHHH HHH!" Luffy screamed

"YOU IDIOT!" the red-haired man shouted.

* * *

About ten minutes later at the Party Bar the Red Haired Pirates were all celebrating, eating, drinking and just being a merry bunch of sea folk.

"A toast to Luffy's Courage!"

"And to our next voyage!"

"Alright lads, Drink up!"

"Hey! Can I get some more beer over here?"

"THAT'S MY MEAT!"

"NOT ANY MORE!"

"Guys, don't fight…"

"See that didn't hurt at all! I'm tough!" Luffy said with a look that clearly said he was in pain.

"Lair, that was a really stupid thing to do!" Pirate Captain Red-Haired Shanks said

"Oh come on I'm going to be a pirate someday so what better time than to start now? You saw it yourself, I'm not afraid of getting hurt! Take me with you on your next voyage"

"You!? A Pirate!? You're still too little Luffy!" Shanks pointed at Luffy with a spoon and laughed, like a child. "There's no way you can become a pirate! Maybe in about ten years. As you are right now you'd only make a good anchor since you can't swim."

"Well so what if I can't swim?" Luffy demanded. "if I don't fall over it shouldn't matter! Besides I've been training! If you don't believe me I'll just have to show you!" Luffy declared holding up his arm "My punch is as strong as a pistol!"

"Yep, a pistol" a skeptical Shanks said as he slouched over the bar. "They day your punch is as strong as a pistol is the day I give you my hat."

"ARE YOU DOUBTING ME?" Luffy yelled angrily

"Calm down Luffy!"

"Yeah, Let's just all have a good time." Yasopp said as he slung his arms over two other's pirates necks.

"Having a great time in our number one rule!" Lucky Roo said as he chomped into a piece of meat.

"Yeah, there's a shit ton of Islands to explore!"

"And we've got all the freedom in the world!"

"Stop filling the kid's head with silly fantasies." Shanks bereted his men.

"But it's true Cap'n" Lucky Roo said.

"Come on Captain let's take him with us just this once." One of the crew members said.

"Yeah it'll be fun" another agreed.

"Hell yeah!" Luffy was happy some of the Pirates wanted to take him with them.

"Fine but one of you will have to stay here." Shanks said

"Sorry boy you've just been marooned." A group of Pirates sang as they danced in a formation that resembled the 'Can-Can'

"YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARDS!" Luffy yelled angrily

"Just face it Luffy you're too young Luffy." Shanks said as Luffy sat next to him at the Bar.

"Damn it Shanks! I'm not a kid!"

"Jeez, this isn't something to get worked up over." Shanks grabbed a glass of milk and handed it to Luffy who happily accepted it. "Have some milk."

"Thanks Cap'n." Luffy happily chugged the glass of milk.

"DAHAHAHAHA!" Shanks began to laugh hysterically. "A REAL PIRATE WOULD NEVER DRINK MILK! DAHAHAHAHA!"

"THAT WAS A LOUSY TRICK YA BASTARD!" Luffy yelled before he walked away from the bar grumbling as he did. "Damn it. What do I have to do to get Shanks to take me with him?"

"Luffy" Luffy turned when Ben Beckmann called his name as he lit a new cigarette. "Cap'n's just doin' wha's best for everyone."

"How do you figure Mr. First Mate?"

"Everyone's safety falls on his shoulders and bein' a pirate isn't all fun and games you know." He crushed the match in his bare hands. "We've got a lot o' duties like…Pillagin', Hostage Takin', Heavy Drinkin' and Swimmin'! The Cap'n knows all abou' the dangers o' the Sea too. It can kill ya' in a thousand ways. He doesn't want to crush yer dreams or anythin' he's just lookin' out for ya."

"Bullcrap." Luffy grumbled. "Shanks just wants to make me look stupid." The both turned to Shanks just in time to see him chuckling at Luffy.

"Hey there anchor" He managed to say between chuckles. "Damn I love making fun of this kid."

"See what I mean." Luffy pointed an accusing finger at Shanks.

"Guess you've got a point Kid."

"Captain Shanks, I'm glad you and your crew are enjoying yourselves." Makino said as she came out with another empty barrel of grog. "Oh, Luffy would you like something to eat?" She asked nicely.

"Sure! Just put it on my treasure tab!"

"Treasure Tab? Luffy you better not be trying to swindle the poor lady."

"I'm not!" Luffy pounded his fork and knife into the table to drive his point across. "I'm going to be a pirate and find lots of treasure! Then I'll come back and pay her!"

"Well then, We'll celebrate when you return." Makino smiled at the child as she went to get him something to eat, most likely meat.

She returned momentarily with two plates, one had a slab of meat while the other had a plate of rice. She was also carrying a bottle of booze and a glass of orange juice for Luffy.

"Here you boys go." Makino said as she placed both their meals in front of them.

"Hey Shanks"

"Yeah?"

"How much longer are you planning to stay here?" Luffy bit into his lunch and pulled like an uncivilized carnivore.

"Well, let's see." Shanks stroked the scruff growing on his chin. "We've been using this village as a base for about a year now, so I'd say after two or three more voyages we'll be gone for good. Why? Are you eager to get rid of us?"

"Naw, I'm just letting you know I'll learn to swim by the time you leave."

"Good for you kid." Shanks said rather unimpressed. "Do what you want."

Just then the door was kicked off of its hinged by a tall man. "So these are Pirates? I must say you guys look pathetic." He said as he approached the bar where Luffy and Shanks were sitting.

"C-Can I help you?" Makino asked.

He turned to Makino. "Now, don't wet yourselves. We're not here to bust up the place. Just sell us ten barrels of grog, and we'll only injure the bare minimum."

While this was going out of the corner of his eye on Luffy spotted a deep sea blue piece of fruit sitting in a chest at the bar. He was still hungry and that fruit looked like it would make a decent dessert so he took a bite. The instant he did, aside from it tasting like crap, all of his memories flooded into his mind. All his adventures with his friends, Ace, how to use his Gomu Gomu powers and his two new ones, the deaths of everyone he cared for and most of all he remembered that Nami was sent back with him.

"Oi Luffy! Luffy!" Shanks called out snapping Luffy out of his daze.

"What?" He asked noticing that the bandits had left and that Shanks was covered in booze. "What did I miss?"

"DID YOU EAT THE FRUIT THAT WAS IN THAT CHEST!?" He yelled pointing to a picture of the Gomu Gomu no Mi.

"I ate a fruit for dessert; it looked like that except it was blue. It tasted like crap though." Luffy replied nonchalantly.

"THAT WAS THE GOMU GOMU NO MI LUFFY! IF YOU EAT IT YOUR ENTIRE BODY BECOMES RUBBER AND YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO SWIM AGAIN!" Shanks was mad or he was concerned either way he wasn't happy with Luffy, that is until Luffy's works clicked in his head. "Wait the one you ate was blue?"

"Yeah."

"I have never seen a reference to a blue version of the Gomu Gomu no mi Captain" Lucky Roo somehow said with a piece of meat in his mouth.

"Maybe it's a new fruit?" someone said.

"Hey Luffy try to do something out of this world!" Another Pirate shouted

"Sure!" Luffy grinned as he stretched out his cheeks a good meter each causing everyone to do a spit take.

"So it was the Gomu Gomu no mi!" Shank yelled at Luffy as he smacked him on the back of his head. "You should know better than to lie!" he ranted as he grabbed Luffy by the legs and began to shake him like a sack of potatoes causing the child's legs to stretch and his face to plant on the floor.

* * *

Soon Shanks and his crew left on their second to last voyage and things returned to normal until one day the Bandits returned to Windmill Village and after causing a ruckus in the Bar they took Luffy outside to settle their squabble.

"Mayor please come quick!"

"What is it Makino? What's wrong?"

"Its Luffy and the Mountain Bandits!"

Now shift scene to the streets

"Damn little brat nothing seems to be working on him" one of the bandits said as they tried beat Luffy but all their punches and kicks didn't affect him. Hell some of them broke their fists and feet when they made contact with his skin.

"Come on you assholes surely this isn't the best you've got?" Luffy asked as he stood in a circle of Mountain Bandits. His fists were raised and he was itching for a fight. Luffy wasn't stupid he knew it would be best for him to avoid a fight at this time, especially since he wasn't that strong physically or that good with any of his devil Fruit abilities yet aside from his knowledge of the Gomu Gomu no Mi and his Haki Abilites, but he kind of wanted to show those off to Shanks.

Higuma was sweating as he drew his sword. "What kind of strange creature are you?" He demanded to know.

"I'm a Rubber boy." Luffy said proudly placing his fists on his hips. "Oh, and I'm a water boy and a tremor boy to."

"Now you're just making things up!" Higuma roared as he charged Luffy intent on skewering the boy. Luffy moved out of the way effortlessly and slammed his arm and knee together around Higuma's blade, shattering it between two black limbs much to Higuma's shock.

"What the hell?" The mountain bandit questioned.

"If Ya liked that I've got some more for ya!" Luffy coked his fist back. " **Gumo Gomu no…** "

"LET THE BOY…go?" The mayor cried as he and Makino arrived "…Please?" he and Makino were dumbfounded to see Luffy completely unharmed and seemingly handing the Mountain Bandits their asses on a silver platter, though the mayor and Makino did end up on the receiving end of an angry glare from Higuma the Bear.

"Oh it's the Mayor." Luffy spoke aloud before lowering his fist. "Don't worry Mr. Mayor I'm Ok!"

"Sorry old man but this kid insulted me and I can't let that go." He said as grabbed a pistol from one of his goons and aimed it at Luffy's head who stood there unwavering in his conviction.

"WAIT!" Makino cried out. "PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM! HE'S JUST A CHILD!"

"Sorry lady but this brat's been trying my patience. Plus he insulted me back at the Bar." He pulled back the hammer but Luffy's defiant grin just unnerved him even more. ' _What's with this kid? I have a gun to his head and he's smiling.'_

"I didn't insult you." Luffy fired back. "Nor will I forgive you for what you said."

"Damn Brat…" Higuma growled as he pressed the gun into Luffy's forehead.

"I was wondering why nobody was there to greet us at the port." Shanks said as he arrived at the scene.

Everyone turned to see Shanks and his Pirate crew standing behind Makino and the Mayor.

"Luffy what are you doing?" Shanks asked "I though you said your punch was as strong as a pistol?"

Luffy looked at Shanks and remembered something he said.

* * *

 _"The day your punch is as strong as a pistol is the day I give you my hat."_

* * *

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy smiled widely and began to laugh loudly which went unnoticed by everyone.

"Well if it isn't the pirate trash from a while ago. So you guys are still around here?" Shanks remained silent as he walked forward. "Hey, I don't know what you want but if you come any closer I'll kill this brat." But Shanks kept walking.

"Hey didn't you hear our boss? Answer him!" one thug said as he pulled out a pistol and held it against Shank's head. "One more step and I'll blow a hole in your brains!"

"You know it really isn't safe to point guns at people someone could get hurt." Shanks said. Suddenly a gunshot was heard and all eyes turned toward Lucky Roo who held a smoking pistol as the thug fell to the ground.

Everyone aside from the Pirates and Luffy were shocked.

"Alright listen up. You can spill drinks on me, throw food at me it does not matter. I'll just laugh that shit off but for good reason or not no one hurts a friend of mine!" Shanks said fiercely as he continued forward.

"Men! Kill those Bastards!" The bandit leader screamed as his lackeys charged forward.

"Captain I'll handle them" Ben Beckmann said stepping forward with his gun at the ready. However he never got the chance to sho off his skills as the Mountain Bandit all suddenly collapsed, their eyes rolled into the back of their heads and foam formed at the mouth.

"What the!?" Higuma and most of the Pirates were shocked.

Shanks was beyond stunned. He hadn't done anything so what happened to the bandits. His eyes turned to Luffy who through it all was still smiling. ' _That was Haoshoku Haki…don't tell me Luffy's got it.'_

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Higuma demanded before turning around to the laughing Luffy. "Damn Brat!" He jammed his pistol into Luffy's forhead. "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing much." Luffy chuckled "It's just these guys are Pirates. If you want to fight them you'd better bring a battle ship with you."

 **BLAM** Higuma pulled the trigger and Shot Luffy in the head. Shanks, his crew, Makino and the Mayor all shouted his name thinking the child was dead.

 **BOING** The bullet stretched through Luffy's head before ricocheting back out and skimming Higuma's cheek making him bleed, just a nit though. The bullet flew freely but was stopped when Shanks caught it in his bare hand.

"Wow…" Makino was speechless at the feat she witness by Captain Shanks as well as the composition of Luffy's body.

"Wha…What the hell are you?" Higuma stuttered as he backed away from Luffy.

Luffy cocked back his fist and begun swinging it like a propeller. "I told you. I'm a rubber man." He smirked like a devil. " **Gomu Gomu no Pistol**!" **KAPOW** Luffy's fist stretched out and punched Higuma in the face, knocking him to the ground and seemingly out cold. **SNAP** Luffy's arm retracted and he looked up at the spectators grinning.

Shanks was dumbfounded Luffy said his punch was as strong as a pistol but to knock a man down and out it had to be at least as strong as a pistol.

"Holy Sh-"

"Shishishishishishi!" Shanks was cut off by Luffy's laughter. "See that Shanks? I told ya my punch was as strong as a pistol!"

Shanks was just flabbergasted it was like this Luffy was completely different from the one they left when they went on their last voyage. "What the Hell happened to…Luffy look out behind you!" Shanks suddenly yelled as he and his crew watched Higuma get back up.

"Screw this Shit!" The Mountain Bandit screamed as he threw down a smoke pellet obscuring everyone's view.

When the smoke cleared Luffy and the bandit leader were gone "DAMN IT HE TOOK LUFFY!" Shanks screamed in great concern. "WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?"

"Cap'n" Beckmann called Shanks' attention to something he noticed

* * *

Out on the water in a little rowboat Higuma was laughing his ass off "HAHAHAHAHA! THE FOOLS WILL NEVER THINK TO LOOK FOR A MOUNTAIN BANDIT ON THE SEA!"

"Shishishishi!" Laughter caught his attention. Turning around he saw Luffy sitting on the stern of his boat. "yeah, those Pirates will never find you out here! Shishishishi!"

' _This Brat? How'd he follow me without me noticing him?'_ Higuma was actually scared of this freak of a kid. He could do thing no child his age could do.

"Then again this should be the first place they look! Shishishishi!" Luffy just continued to heckle Higuma's great escape plan.

"Damn Brat." Higuma growled as he pulled out a knife. "You like Pirates so bad kid how about you drown like one!" He charged Luffy with his knife drawn. Now any seafaring man with half a brain knows never to run on a ship especially when it's a tiny rowboat.

Luffy ducked and rolled knocking Higuma off the already unstable boat and into the water.

Luffy watched as the mountain bandit struggled to stay afloat before a large shape rose from the depths. Higuma tuned around to see a large serpentinebarracuda sea monster open its rows of razor sharp teeth. "What the Hell? OH SHI-" but he was cut off as the Lord of the Coast ate him in one bite.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy began to laugh as the sea monster turned its attention to the boy. "Uh Oh." Luffy Jumped off the rowboat just and The Lord of the Coast chomped down and reduced it to splinters of flotsam.

Luffy bobbed right on back to the surface and immediately came face to face with his biggest dilemma. He still didn't know how to swim. Granted the Mizu Mizu no Mi component of his Devil Fruit allowed him to manipulate create and become water the fruit allowed him to retain his ability to swim but what good was that if he couldn't swim anyway?

' _Not good'_ Luffy thought to himself as she struggled to at least float. The Lord of the Coast turned to him and raced in his direction with its toothy maw agape.

Before he could react he heard a crunch and he released a scream and in that moment Luffy found himself against Shank's chest.

"Get. Out. Of. Here." Shanks commanded as he glared at the Monster unleashing his Haki. Terrified the beast ran away until there was no monster in sight.

' _Damn it Shanks I was going to do that?'_ Luffy thought with a pout before he noticed something was off with this scenario.

"I almost thought I'd lost you there. You're really something Luffy, being able to float even after eating a devil fruit, although I have never seen a devil fruit that allowed someone to swim."

"It was more of drowning with style." Luffy retorted.

"Glad to see that sea monster didn't get your sense of humor Luffy." Shanks said as he embraced Luffy tighter and they just floated in the sea. "Makino told me what happened, how you stood up for me and my lads, so I feel personally responsible for all this but I have to ask why aren't you crying? I know you said you were tough but come one even tough guys cry sometimes."

Luffy began to tear up before crying hysterically while in Shanks' embrace and was extremely glad to be alive and well, well most of him anyway. "But Shanks…How can I be a pirate with only one arm?" He demanded. It turned out Shanks had arrived one second later than he did in the original timeline and in doing so he didn't pull Luffy away completely as the Lord of the Coast took of the child's left arm.

"It's all my fault you got hurt." Shanks said as he stroked Luffy's wet hair and let the child cried his eyes out into his chest. "And for that I can never forgive myself for bringing harm to one of my own friends." Shanks himself seemed like he was going to cry but he didn't shed a single tear.

"It's ok Shanks" Luffy sobbed. "I forgive you."

* * *

Skipping ahead a few days….

"So you won't be coming back to this village?" Luffy asked. Shanks nodded, his captain's cloak draped around his left arm.

"That's right. We've been using this harbor as a base of operations for a long time, maybe a little too long. Are you sad we are going?" He turned to Luffy.

"Of course I'm sad! But I've decided to become a pirate on my own!" Shanks smiled.

"It wouldn't do you any good. You're still too little!" Shanks pointed and laughed, like a child. "There's no way you can become a pirate! Especially since you're missing your arm!" Shanks pointed at the bandages around Luffy's left shoulder.

"Oh that?" Luffy looked at the stump. "It's no big deal. Besides I can do this." Tearing off the bandages Shanks was about to protest whe he noticed water driping from the 'wound' not blood. Luffy and Shanks looked at his shoulder before it gushed water like a faucet.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Shanks yelled as he watched Luffy's arm reform from the water.

"See?" Luffy held up his reformed left arm. "No biggie."

Shanks, annoyed with Luffy's childlike antics, bonked the child on the head. "JUST WHAT KIND OF DEVIL FRUIT DID YOU EAT?" He demanded.

Luffy just smiled at Shanks. "A super cool one!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAIT A FEW DAYS TO REGENERATE YOUR ARM IF YOU COULD DO IT INSTANTLY?" SHanks grabbed Luffy by the throat and began to shake him comically,

"I didn't know how!" Luffy fired back "I got lucky that it turned to water before that sea monster took it off!" Shanks Dropped Luffy to the ground and the young dreamer grinned at the older pirate who childishly stuck his tongue out at Luffy in annoyance. "Besides, seeing you be nice to me for a change instead of teasing me was awesome!"

The Pirate captain ran a hand through his red bangs before Ben Beckmann walked by him and whispered in his ear. _"…didn't you say this kid had Haoshoku Haki…?…Maybe it'd be best to take 'im with us…"_

"Oh yeah!" Shanks said putting his fist in the palm of his hand making the connection "Luffy, do you want to come with us on our next voyage?"

With a large grin Luffy looked up at Shanks "Nope!" he said shocking everyone at the harbor.

"Why not Luffy? I thought you wanted to be a pirate." Shanks said a little worried that he had changed the kid's mind

"Like I said, I still want to be a pirate, but I'll do it on my own because…" He took a deep breath and yelled so the heavens themselves could hear him "ONE DAY I'LL HAVE A CREW THAT WILL BE BETTER THAN YOURS AND WE ARE GONNA FIND ONE PIECE, THEN I WILL BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

All the Pirates in the Harbor looked to Luffy with supportive smiles. They knew this boy would chase this dream of his.

"Oh so you're going to be better than us? Well in that case…" Shanks said taking his hat off of his head and placing it on Luffy's "I'll leave you this hat. It means a lot to me so keep it safe for me and give it back when you become the king."

"That kid's gonna make a name for 'imself isn't he." Beckmann told his captain. This wasn't a question, they both knew it to be true.

"He sure is." Shanks replied. "He's acting just like me when I was his age. ALRIGHT LADS! WEIGH ANCHOR! HOIST THE SAILS WE'RE SHOVING OFF!" The Captain started shouting orders to his crew and soon they left Windmill Village for the final time.

By now the tears wouldn't stop flowing down Luffy's face as his hero, friend and father-figure was leaving again but this time Luffy was determined to see him again.

 _'This time things will be different!'_ Luffy thought to himself as he wiped away his tears. _'I will protect everything'_

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

Cocoyashi Village

"Hey let go you meanie!" one little Nami demanded as Genzo caught her just outside the local book store "It's only a book there are still like a thousand more."

"No Duh young lady! It's a book store for crying out loud. But that does not mean you can just walk out with one!" Genzo scolded as he carried her back to her house. "It ain't a library.

"BELLE-MERE, OPEN THIS DOOR YOUR LITTLE CAT HAS BEEN AT IT AGAIN!" Genzo demanded as he knocked furiously at the door. He was greeted by Nami's foster mother.

"What is it this time Genzo? Hi Nami, you're back already?" She asked with a smile

"Hi Belle-mere." Nami replied with an adorable smile that could light up the sky.

"Belle-mere your little thief stole another book!" Genzo said clearly annoyed that he was ignored by the mother daughter duo.

"Did you pay for it Genzo?"

"Of course I did! I always pay for what she steals."

"Well in that case I'll pay you back." Belle-mere leaned into his ear "with something else." This caused Genzo to turn as red as strawberries as he backed away at a high speed while Mother and Daughter laughed at his antics.

"Sorry Belle-mere I just really wanted this book" Nami said as they entered the house

"Why didn't you tell me then? I could have bought it for you."

"You're clumsy Nami. If it was me I would have gotten away without being caught." Nojiko said.

This resulted in Belle-mere reminding them on her policy of theft "we are not thieves" she said as she gave each girl a "love-tap" on the head

"We are not thieves." She clarified while both girls clutched their heads in pain

* * *

About two minutes later

"Nami did you draw this map of the Island?" Belle-mere asked Nami as she studied a hand drawn map

"Yup. That's why I want to study Navigation. Someday I am going to navigate my way around the world and then when I see everything with my eyes I'll draw a map of the world." Nami declared with a grin

"So Nami you're gonna draw a map of the world?" Belle-mere grinned "Then this map is the first step towards your dream."

"Hey Belle-mere you're not eating again. Aren't you going to eat with us?" Nami asked as her foster mother sat across the table sewing a shirt/ dress.

"I'm not hungry right now Nami. I'll eat later."

"If you're not going to eat belle-mere I won't eat either." Nojiko said as she pushed her plate away.

"Now you two eat. Children have to eat to get stronger." Belle-mere replied

"I know it's because we're poor that you can't afford food for yourself."

After dinner Belle-mere finished making Nami's new dress though it wasn't very appreciated causing Nami and Nojiko to get into an argument until Nami said something bad.

"We're not even real sisters! We're not related by blood!" Nami yelled in Nojiko's face. Stunned by what her daughter said Belle-mere struck Nami.

"Just because you're not related by blood doesn't mean we aren't a family!"

"You're not our real mother so why do you care? You'd be better off without us. I- I wish I was found by rich people!" Nami screamed at her foster mother and sister shocking both of them with her outburst.

Turning her back to Nami Belle-mere said "If you don't like it here then get out and don't come back. I won't stop you." Nami ran out of the house. Seeing the mistake Belle-mere made Nojiko diffused the bomb that was Belle-mere with words. Once she had calmed down Belle-mere sent Nojiko to get Nami while she made them Nami's favorite meal.

* * *

Nami ran. She ran until she found herself on a cliff overlooking the sea. She sat down on the edge and began to cry her eyes out.

Once she was done she started to head back towards her house and as she walked through the tangerine grove Nami noticed something magical.

A dozen or so of the small orange fruits began to move closer together almost like invisible hands were cupping them. They all slowly turned into a beautiful blend of white, blue and green while fusing together into a larger tangerine. Multiple sections of the strange fruit began to change, all the sections near the top of the fruit became jagged like little lightning bolts while all the bottom sections grew protrusions that made them resemble snowflakes. All the while swirls overtook the Fruit's natural patterns.

Nami didn't know why but it felt like this fruit was calling her taking a chance she took off the tree and took a bite. The instant she did all of her memories flooded into her mind. Belle-mere's death and her servitude to Arlong, all her adventures with her friends and their deaths which made her eyes swell with tears and most of all she remembered that Luffy was sent back with her. Remembering everything she realized that today was the day her live became Hell. The day Arlong had arrived. This time she was determined to save Belle-mere.

Knowing that Nojiko would find her at Genzo's place Nami went there. When she got there Nojiko was just walking out.

"Nami where have you been? Belle-mere's been worried." Nojiko said before Nami grabbed her wrist and ran back towards their house.

"Now isn't the time for that Nojiko we have to warn Belle-mere, pirates are coming." Nami said not looking back.

"But shouldn't we tell everyone Nami?" Nojiko asked concerned for everyone's safety

"Don't worry Genzo will take care of everyone." Nami said completely sure of herself, however inside she was planning to save Belle-mere and right now since she couldn't control her powers Nami had two options she was desperate for the first one and was praying to any god that her second option wouldn't come to pass.

Nami and Nojiko quickly arrived at their house and burst through the door.

"Belle-mere! Pirates are coming!" Nami and Nojiko screamed causing Belle-mere to stop what she was doing.

"Are you sure girls?"

"Yep I saw their ship heading this way." Nami said clearly terrified

"I want you two to go out the back door, hide in the woods until I come to get you and no matter what do not look back." Belle-mere ordered as she pulled her rifle out of the closet "understand?"

"Yes mommy!" both girls cried as they ran out the back door. Hearing what the girls had said had warmed Belle-mere's heart. She would be satisfied to die if it meant her daughters were safe. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her front door.

"It's open!" she called in a friendly voice as she stood in the door's blind spot ready to attack whoever came in.

As the two girls ran through the woods Nami slowly fell behind her sister realizing that if she ran Belle-mere would die again. That was something she could not allow to happen again. Nami turned around and ran back towards the house at top speed. As she ran Nami felt herself getting faster and faster almost as if she was moving as fast as lightning. She stopped herself short at the edge of the forest just out of sight and watched the brutal scene unfold.

It was a horrible scene for her to watch; Belle-mere was beaten into the ground and then Arlong brutally crushed her arm with his foot. Watching Nami felt tears well up in her eyes as Genzo and the other villagers arrived. Without warning Nami felt a presence behind her, terrified she turned around only to be met by the doctor and Nojiko.

"C'mon Nami we have to get you out of here." The doctor said as he wrapped his arm around Nami. "If they see you or Nojiko they'll kill Belle-mere, she does not even have nearly enough money to pay for all three of you" Helpless Nami watched the scene unfold yet again as Belle-mere stood up.

"Here's one hundred thousand belli." Belle-mere said as she gave Arlong the money.

"Well everything seems to be in order" Arlong said as he counted the bills to make sure he wasn't cheated. "Al right Boys lets go. It was a pleasure doing business with you." He said as he began to walk away waving the belli as he did.

"That hundred thousand belli" Belle-mere began, gaining everyone's attention "It's not for me."

'Damn woman' Genzo thought as he realized what Belle-mere was doing

"It's for my two daughters." She finished causing Arlong to turn around. A sadistic smile spread across his face

"You have kids?" he asked walked back towards her.

"BELLE-MERE!" Nami and Nojiko screamed as they rushed into their foster mother's arms. With great pain Belle-mere hugged her two daughters and left them with words of inspiration

"Stay strong girls. Please stay strong for me." She said as tears began to fall down her face "Take care of each other; you're all each other has."

"So these are your daughters." Arlong said as he loomed over them. His imposing figure casting a dark shadow over them striking fear onto Nami and Nojiko's hearts.

"That's right and you promise that you won't hurt them?" She asked standing up

"Of course, I am a fishman of my word." He said with an evil grin. Pulling out a pistol he pointed it at her head "Are you ready to die for your pathetic love?"

"I have no regrets." She said as she smiled.

"Then Die!" he said as he began to squeeze the trigger.

"Nojiko! Nami!" Belle-mere called out. Looking at her daughters with no fear she said three words with a smile "I love you."

The world became deathly quiet and time seemed to slow down as Arlong's bullet left his pistol, but all was broken by a child's scream.

"BELLE-MERE!" Nami cried unleashing her devil fruit powers for the first time since she obtained them.

 **KRAKABOOM** the sound of thunder roared in a deafening blast, the sky seemed to split apart as a bolt of lightning came crashing down to the earth striking the evil Fishman and saving a brave woman from death. Nami's eyes were wide with shock as she realized that she caused this.

 _'What the hell was that!?_ ' Every one present thought as they stared at a badly burned Arlong. Unfortunately he was still breathing and soon he stood back up looking at the woman before him with murderous eyes.

"Urgh" He groaned as he cracked his neck. Turning his attention once again on Belle-mere he pulled out his fearsome sharksaw, seemingly out of nowhere, fully intent on ending this woman's life. "That does it I'm gonna gut this bitch and feed on her flesh tonight." He growled as he walked towards Belle-mere.

"Stop right there you bastard!" Nami called out as she stood protectively in front of Belle-mere "I won't let you lay one filthy webbed hand on Belle-mere!"

"Nami!" many of the villager's cried out in shock. Belle-mere was too stunned for words. Normally it's the parent's job to protect the child but here her daughter was defending here.

"Get out of my way brat before I kill you along with this woman. She made a fool of me and that is something I cannot allow." Arlong said with a fearsome glare that sent chills down everyone's spines except Nami who stood her ground _'What is with this girl?'_ Seeing this girl stand up to him made Arlong think back to his time on the Sun pirate's ship lead by the infamous Fisher Tiger back to when they took in the former slave Kola.

"If you kill Belle-mere then you won't get what you really want Arlong." Nami said with a knowing smirk.

"Oh and what might that be?" He asked getting annoyed with this child

"These sea charts." She said as she pulled out her chart. At this Arlong's eyes widened in order to create his empire he needed charts like the one this girl had. In one swift motion Arlong swiped the chart from her hand and looked it over.

"You made this?" he asked skeptically of her talent

"Damn right I did!" Nami blurted out not really thinking about what she was saying anymore.

"Well in that case I'm gonna borrow you for a little while." He said as he snatched her up by the throat.

"Belle-mere! Genzo somebody Help me!" she screamed not wanting to go through hell again.

"You bastard let her go!" Belle-mere yelled as she and Genzo rushed Arlong. Genzo was stopped by Kuroobi who slashed him brutally. In one fluid motion Arlong spun around and struck Belle-mere in the head knocking her down. Looking up she found Arlong's sharksaw at her throat.

"I said I wouldn't harm her. You should consider yourself lucky since your daughter has the makings of an excellent cartographer I'll let you off the hook with a warning. This goes for all of you pathetic scumbags as long as you pay your dues nobody dies." Arlong said donning his sadistic evil smirk before he began to laugh "SHAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! SAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!" as he walked back to his ship carrying a helpless Nami.

* * *

Two days later

"We have got to do something."

"We can't just leave Nami to die"

"Quiet all of you!" Belle-mere cried as she sat next to a mummy…er I mean Genzo. "I know you all want to help rescue Nami but you all saw what they are capable of. Believe me out of all of us here I want to save Nami the most but there is no chance that we would even be able to find her."

"Belle-mere's right. All we can do now pay our dues and pray that Nami is alright." Genzo said acting as the voice of reason.

"Hey is that? Nami! Hey everyone its Nami!" Nojiko cried out she saw her foster sister slowly walking from the dock.

Nami looked like hell; she had bruises and small cuts all over her she was clutching her left shoulder as if in pain.

"Nami!" Belle-mere cried overjoyed that her daughter was back in her arms "what happened? What did they do to you?" she half asked half demanded

"A-Arlong he m-made me join his crew." Nami said with tears in her eyes. Everyone was stunned by her statement

"Nami what do you mean?" he mother asked

Nami showed them her left shoulder there were many gasps that escaped the crowd. On the little girl's arm was the Arlong Pirate's Jolly Roger. With tears in her eye's Nami began to explain her situation to the villagers.

She told everyone how Arlong was making her draw sea charts for him, how he told her if she earned one hundred million belli she could buy back Cocoyashi Village so they would never be under his rule again, and finally she mentioned that as long as she was a member of his crew and didn't try anything funny he wouldn't kill anyone.

"C'mon let's see how much money we all have so we can buy back our village."

"No!" Nami cried out silencing everyone.

"Nami let us help you." Belle-mere pleaded

"No this is something I brought on myself. I cannot allow you all to get involved, this is something I have to do on my own. Besides if I were to get one hundred million belli now it would be too conspicuous. It's gonna take some time but I have a plan to get back this village from Arlong." Nami said as she wiped away her tears "Arlong has given me a month long time limit to leave the island to earn money, if I am not back within a month he'll kill someone. So please trust me on this I know what I am doing." She forced a smile

"I may not like your plan but I…I mean we all support you." Belle-mere said as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

* * *

At the dock a few days later Nami got into a little sail boat and was ready to leave.

"Are you sure about this Nami?" Nojiko asked

"Yep I'm sure and there is no changing my mind." She said with a smile.

"Alright we all pitched in. You should have enough supplies to last you a month." Belle-mere said as she packed away the rest of Nami's supplies "Please be safe Nami."

"Don't worry Belle-mere I'll be fine." Nami said as she set sail

"You raised one helluva daughter Belle-mere." Genzo said the older woman.

"Yeah I just wish she wasn't so stubborn otherwise she would have a boyfriend by now." Belle-mere laughed as she, Genzo and Nojiko watched Nami said off into the unknown

* * *

On the ship with Nami.

"Alright first things first I gotta find Luffy then everything will be better. So my first stop is Dawn Island and Windmill Village."

* * *

Here ends the chapter

Next chapter should be out within another week.

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, this'll help me make this story better, I would like legit reviews. I'm a big boy so I can take criticism. And if you Review you get a Shout Out and questions answered either Privately or in the next chapter

Thank You, and if you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Have a Fantastic day


	3. Bandit Daycare

**Disclaimer:** The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; One Piece belong to Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, any other studios I may have missed, characters belong to Eiichiro Oda Everything you read here belongs to them except for; OCs, all my custom Devil Fruits, and the plot, they belong to clashofthelegends (me).

Thank you all for the support in me continuing the story, shout outs to all who reviewed; **edboy4926, hawk. , Johnny Spectre, Ninuhuju, Ace Spiritwell, onepieceaddict99, Old Gregggg, doubledamn, F-ckthesystem, Zaralann, midnightscar17, Czar Joseph, Animeloverq8, The Keeper of the Worlds, EndlessChains, Jade, sudhush, Cookies United, Gmann, Jarjaxle, ChaserJaws11, Wobbufet, Revan3363, Guest(1), theREDCODE, Monkey D. Conan, Guest(2), pipi96, Msg373, deant33, KyuubiFan325, z, wings1299, crazzyredhead, one piece pro,** **Guest (3),** **Guest(4), Alfonse08,** **utbu, Cosier, owieeey,** **blackfirekingkondor,** **Forzarismo, Evil dj, anonymous, onepiecepro, vaporeonxglaceon, Empress of the galaxy**.

Also here are my responses to the guest reviewers:

 **Jade:** Yes Luffy still has both his hands, for now, he will be doing something with the arm fairly soon. As for Nami, yes she will be meeting with Ace and Sabo.

 **Guest (1):** Nami's devil Fruit is an amalgamation of the Rumble Rumble Fruit (Lightning), the Snow Snow Fruit (Snow) and Gust Gust Fruit (Wind) Basically it is a weather based Devil Fruit that allows her to control and become weather, it'll be further shown in the next chapter.

 **Guest(2):** I respectfully disagree with you and KoL's view that no one in the navy can have Haoshoku Haki. Don't get me wrong I love King but he completely missed a central component to Haoshoku Haki and misinterpreted another.

According to the official translations Haoshoku Haki is the Power to Overwhelm. Nowhere in the entire series of _One Piece_ does it say Haoshoku Haki is standing above all others. If this were true then how would Shanks, and Rayleigh, subordinates to Roger, have it? From what we've seen Haoshoku develops when one is young, b/w 10-17. And if one were to do the math Shanks was a member of Roger's Crew when he was only roughly 12. King says Shanks first displayed Haki in Chap 1 (age 27). There was a gap of 15 years in which Shanks could have developed Haki and if you break it down even further Shanks was 17 when Roger died that shrinks the gap to 10 years. Don't even get me started on Rayleigh if he developed it during his time with Roger then this immediately debunks King's theory.

Trebol did say "It is proof of one who has the qualities of a King!" And quite frankly that is extremely vague. This doesn't mean standing over others. Personally I believe there are only two qualities (so far) that envelope all the characters with Haoshoku Haki, their incredible Leadership Skills and Their ability to inspire the people around them. Hence why Akainu would most likely have Haoshoku Haki since he was capable of heavily inspiring the Marines during the war after he killed Ace (They rallied and fought harder) plus Jinbe said "Under Fleet Admiral Sakazuki's Leadership, Navy HQ has grown far more powerful and determined than ever before."

Plus Oda said in an interview that if Akainu was the protagonist he would find the One Piece within a year, meaning he is most likely on Par with the Yonko, who are also likely to have Haoshoku Haki since as Don Chinjao said "…there are countless souls on the sea ahead with the qualities of a king." To be the Pirate king one must have Haoshoku Haki to stand above all others (In Chinjao's opinion) so with some interpretation one can deduce that Oda may have just told us that Akainu has Haoshoku Haki.

I may get a lot of flak for saying this but Akainu is a lot like Luffy. They both have strong ideals that they stand by and they both can be extremely reckless when pursuing their goals. Basically Akainu IMO is an 'Evil' Marine version of Luffy, much like how Blackbeard is an Evil Pirate Luffy.

Also if you look at the comments on King's video quite a few people have expressed their belief that Akainu has Haoshoku Haki.

 **Msg373:** Chapter 3 was fairly fun to write. Not only do we have people calling Luffy and Nami a couple but there are quite a few other things going on as well, all of which I found to be hilarious when I wrote them.

 **z:** I'm glad you like my writing style. Comparing it to what it was originally I can say with confidence that this is way better. Luffy messing with Shanks is just something I see as fairly plausible especially since Shanks always messed with Luffy.

 **one piece pro:** It isn't quite the same story. Here's where major changes will start to happen.

 **Guest(3):** There will me a mock Straw Hat Armada. As of right now they aren't going to be taking in subordinate crews until they reach Alabasta. Even then it won't be all the time. But there will be more members added to the core crew. I have chosen them very carefully.

 **Guest (4):** As much as it pains me to say this they will not be meeting up with Toriko and Company, besides current Toriko is at a power level that's way stronger than EOS Luffy could possibly be. Even if they can handle the environment of Area 6 there's no way they can handle the beasts.

 **Evil dj:** Im assuming you think I'm giving up on this? No way in hell am I doing that.

 **Anonymous:** I am continuing as evident from this chapter. As for little changes courtesy of the cannon you'll just have to wait and see what I do with them

I apologize for the excessively long wait. I had some personal issues come up shortly after posting the previous chapter which threw me out of my writing grove, at least for One Piece and I've been balls to the walls on my senior year of college so that's fairly self explanatory especially if one wishes to attend Grad School. And now On with the story!

* * *

 _King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky_

Chapter III: Bandit Daycare

* * *

 **Two Years ago on Dawn Island; At Mt. Colubo behind Windmill Village**

For Monkey D. Luffy, being dragged through the forest by his insane Grandfather, Monkey D. Garp, would be considered normal bonding time for them, however this time Garp was taking Luffy to Dadan and her mountain Bandits as well as Luffy's future Brother Ace and eventually Sabo.

"Come on Gramps!" Luffy shouted as Garp dragged him up the mountain. "Stop pulling my face! I said I'd go with you!"

"Doesn't matter if you agreed or not." Garp fired back. "I've decided that you and Ace are going to be strong Marines."

"I told you I refuse!" Luffy argued back. "I'm gonna be Pirate King some day!"

"Well I refuse your refusal!" The Vice Admiral was acting no better than a petulant child. "First you eat a useless devil Fruit and now you're spouting nonsense about being a Pirate. A few days with Dadan ought to straighten you out."

They arrived at the house and Garp vigorously knocked on the door. "Dadan! Get yer ass out here!"

Dadan and her minions, Dorga and Magra opened the door and stood before Garp.

"Geeze Garp give us a break will yeah, I know Ace's only ten but he's a real pain in the ass."

"Please take 'im!" Dogra begged.

"Wait a minute…" Dadan noticed Luffy in Garps hand. "DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE DROPPING OFF ANOTHER ONE?!"

"This is Luffy, say hi Luffy."

"Yo!"

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M TAKING CARE OF YOUR OWN GRANDSON GARP!"

"That's fine with me." Garp Laughed. "So I guess you're ok with me hauling you off to jail?"

"Now, now, Garp" Dadan's demeanor changed completely. "I think you misheard me. I said 'we'd love to take care of your grandson.'" Dogra and Magra didn't look all that happy.

"Well, that settles it!" The Vice Admiral bellowed.

Meanwhile Luffy was looking around when he sensed an incoming projectile. "Whoa!" Luffy ducked out of the way just as a chunk of phlegm zoomed through where his head was. "Whew, that was close."

"Oh, it's Ace." Garp said as he turned to his other Grandson. The Bandits seemed more shocked than happy.

"Ace! Hi Ace!" Luffy cried out happily. The black haired boy just looked at Luffy with an expression of displeasure and a bit of surprise that this kid knew who he was.

"I see you've met Ace." Garp said standing behind Luffy. "He's three years older than you. You two will be living together from now on, so get a long."

After an orientation day that, fo Luffy, didn't really change much Ace left the house to go to his usual spot, only this time Luffy chased after Ace the moment he left Dadan's house. He chased Ace despite the boys best efforts to deter him until they came to a rope bridge spanning a chasm.

"OI! Ace!" Luffy called out from the other side of the gorge. Ace stopped and turned to the boy that was following him a scowl was etched across his face. "WAIT FOR ME!" Gripping his pole tightly ace strode towards Luffy. "Uh oh…" Luffy said as his future brother charged him.

Ace swung his pipe but Luffy ducked out of the way and instinctively delivered a spinning kick to Ace's head, knocking the shocked boy off the bridge.

"OH NO!" Luffy cried out as he watched Ace fall down the gorge. "HANG ON ACE!" Seeing his brother in danger Luffy dived off after him.

Later that evening Dadan and the Bandits wondered where Ace and Luffy were.

"They're still missing Dadan." Dogra said to his boss. "Don'cha think we should go and look for 'em?"

"Leave 'em. If they're dead then there's nothing left for us to do about it."

"But what about Garp?" Magra asked "He'll kill us when he finds out!"

"We'll just tell 'im it was an accident and that would be that." Dadan said as she took a sip of Sake.

"BOSS!" Dadan and her cohorts turned to see a bandit enter the house "THOSE KIDS! THEY'RE BACK!" Luffy and Ace stood at the entrance to the House. Luffy looked perfectly fine while Ace was a little more worse for wear covered in multiple bruises, scratches and patches of dry blood.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU BRATS!?" Dadan demanded. "AND HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?"

"Ace fell down a giant chasm and I went to save him." Luffy said. "Then we got chased by wolves but I scared them off! Shishishishi!" Luffy was laughing at the situation while ace grumbled and headed off for bed.

The Next day Ace woke up early but so did Luffy and much to Ace's displeasure the young boy was still following him.

Knowing Luffy wouldn't stop Ace led the boy to a large tiger's cave and left when the Tiger came out leaving Luffy to face the beast alone.

Not even a minute later Luffy was back on the hunt for Ace and when the older boy peaked from around a tree he couldn't believe his eyes. There was Luffy, again perfectly fine and riding on the tiger's head.

"Come on Beguru, Ace is around here somewhere." Luffy spoke to the tiger.

Ace was shocked, again this kid was following him and this time he had tamed a tiger even Ace would avoid. Without saying a word Ace took off for the Grey Terminal.

Luffy arrived at the Garbage Dump shortly after Ace. From here on out Luffy let the events prior to the Porchemy Incident play out almost exactly as they did originally. If he didn't then there would be no reason for Ace or Sabo to trust him.

* * *

"Last Chance brat." Porchemy put on his spiked gloves. "Where's Ace and the other Brat?" Luffy refused to talk."Fine." He cocked back and went to punch Luffy, but Luffy hardened his face at the last minute causing the pirate to break his knuckles on Luffy's face. "ARGH!" Porchemy yelled in pain as he clutched his broken hand.

Luffy looked up at the pirates and grinned. "Shishishishi! I told you. I won't say anything." Luffy knew Ace and Sabo were close by and he knew they could hear him.

"What the hell is this brat?" The pirates questioned.

"STOP IT!" Ace and Sabo broke through the outer wall and assaulted the Pirates with their pipes.

"That's him Porchemy! He's the one that took our money!"

"Little brats." The large pirate glared at the kids before grabbing his sword.

"Shishishi!" He everyone stopped when they heard Luffy Laugh. they all turned and were surprised to see Luffy untied and completely unharmed. "I'm glad you guys showed up! Now I can kick some ass!"

"WHat are you talking-" The Pirates were cut off as Luffy released a burst of Haki and knocked them all out.

"Ace, Sabo! We may want to run now."

* * *

At the base of the tree storing their Money, Ace, Sabo and Luffy talked.

"Thanks for saving me guys!" Luffy replied happily. "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up."

"I'm sure you would have been fine." Sabo grumbled. "You look like you could handle yourself fairly well."

"EITHER WAY, WHY DIDN'T YOU RAT US OUT?" Ace demanded "YOU COULD HAVE SAVED YOURSELF AND RAT US OUT!"

"If I did that you wouldn't want to be my friend." Luffy replied seriously.

"Why the hell do you want to be my friend?" Ace demanded "After all I've tried to do to you?"

"Then I'd be all alone." Partial Lie, partial truth. "Granted the people in the village and the Bandits aren't so bad but they just can't understand me the way you can."

"You want to be with me?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to live?"

"Of Course!"

"Fine..." Ace grumbled."Just so you know I hate weak crybabies."

"Well its a good thing that I'm neither of those since I'm going to be Pirate King one day!"

"You a pirate!? Get real!"

"Guys, we do have another problem." Ace and Luffy turned to Sabo. "Where am I supposed to live now?"

Luffy just grew a big smile. He knew the perfect place.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Dadan demanded as Ace and Luffy brought Sabo to the Dadan family. "WHY IS THERE ANOTHER BRAT HERE?"

"Nice to meet you Dadan, I'm Sabo." the blond boy introduced himself to Dadan.

"Sabo!? I've heard about you! They say you're a little shit!"

"Yeah, and they say you're a bitch."

"WHY YOU-"

And from that day on the three wild boys became inseparable. The harsh environment forced them to all grow stronger by the day; they fought the beasts of the Jungle and the Mountain pass, the Punks and Thieves from the Gray Terminal, and they even had several run ins with the pirates of Bluejam's Crew. They sparred everyday, with Luffy winning 100 consecutive battles against his brothers. Not once did Ace or Sabo even land a hit on Luffy much to their displeasure. They infiltrated the great Goa Kingdom and raised a ruckus almost on a weekly basis. They continued this for months until one day Sabo was spotted by his former Family.

After spilling out his story on how he was born a noble and yet he despised it The three boys made a pact; They would all set sail one day and become Pirates.

"Did you guys Know that if you exchange sake cups with someone you can become brothers?"

"I've heard of that!" Luffy said rather excitedly.

"When we all become Pirates we may not be on the same crew but our bond as Brothers will never die." Ace said as he poured three cups of Sake.

"STARTING TODAY WE ARE BROTHERS!" All three of them clinked cups and drank the sake.

"Blech!" Luffy made a disgusted face after after taking a sip. "Oh, man that tastes bad!"

"You don't like it?" Sabo asked.

"I don't really like the taste of Alcohol." Luffy saod seriously

"THEN HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BE BROTHERS IF YOU DON'T LIKE SAKE?"

"We'll just be brothers." Luffy replied simply.

* * *

From that moment on they were brothers and they did everything together, their bond grew stronger each day as they did, whether it was hunting beasts and or mushrooms,beating up thugs, taking baths, Having Parties with the Dadan Family, Garp's brand tough love training, Eventually they 'moved out' and into a tree house the three of them built. These were days that would forever shine like gold. And they almost ended the day Sabo's father had the Bluejam Pirates track them down.

"GIVE SABO BACK!" Ace yelled as Bluejam grabbed the bond boy.

"Give him back? Try speaking the human language you piece of trash." Sabo's father said "Sabo is my flesh and blood, you had no right to take him from me! What is it that you're after? My fortune? Well its a good thing I got my son back before you could get your grubby hands on it."

"What did you say?" Ace growled before a pirate decked Ace in the head.

"ACE!" Luffy rushed to his older brother's side "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine Luffy."

"Pirate," He addressed Bluejam. "Deal with these miscreants."

"No! Stop!" Sabo cried out "Leave them Alone I'll do anything you ask!"

"Anything?" his father asked. before nodding at Bluejam to release Sabo.

"SABO NO!" Ace cried out

 **BA-DUM** Suddenly everyone aside from Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Bluejam and Sabo's father fell unconscious.

"What the..." Bluejam wondered aloud "What was that?" **KA-POW!** Bluejam was caught completely off guard when Luffy landed a powerful punch against the pirate's head knocking him down and out.

"Bluejam!" Sabo's father yelled but he too was cut off when Ace struck the man's leg with his pole. "ARGH!" He let out a pained cry as he felt his kneecap crack.

"SABO! ACE! RUN!" Luffy cried out as he led his brothers deeper into the Grey Terminal.

* * *

"Aw man that was close" Luffy sighed he turned to his older brother and grinned "We almost lost you Sabo."

"Yeah, but you've just put yourselves in more danger!" Sabo cried out "Why?"

"because you'd do the same for us." Ace replied.

"Yeah well, we'd better get out of here." Luffy said "I heard some guys in the city talking about how they're gonna burn this place tonight."

"WHAT!?" Ace and Sabo were shocked "THEY'RE GONNA BURN THE GREY TERMINAL?"

"Well yeah, so we might want to warn the people living there." Luffy argued.

With a sigh Ace and Sabo agreed with Luffy. It was better for them to try and help all the people in the Grey Terminal instead of leaving them to die.

* * *

In the dead of night Goa Kingdom began its holocaust of the trash of the Grey Terminal. The Fires burned so intensely they forced people living in the outskirts of the Kingdom to evacuate for the time being. The three wild boys had tried to warn as many people as they could, but many of them shrugged it off so when the fires began they panicked.

"WAKE UP! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"THE FLAMES ARE APPROACHING FROM EVERY DIRECTION!"

"WE'RE TRAPPED!"

"HELP US!"

"WE CAN'T STOP IT!"

"RUN!"

"THE FLAMES ARE BLOCKING THE COVE!"

"THEY'RE BLOCKING TO FOREST AS WELL!"

"IS THERE NO HOPE FOR US?"

The people of the Grey Terminal screamed and panicked as they tried to flee the ferocious flames.

Meanwhile the Goa kingdom military and the Bluejam Pirates were having a blast burning down all the trash.

"BURN IT ALL MEN! WHEN WE'RE DONE HERE WE'LL BE WELCOMED INTO THE CITY LIKE HEROES!" Bluejam's voice was filled with sadistic joy he got from killing. Unfortunately One of his crew mates called a betrayal to his attention. Turning around Bluejam was stunned to see the military closing the Kingdom gates with the Pirates still trapped in the inferno. "OI! WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT YOU BASTARDS? OPEN THE GATES! LET US IN! THAT WAS OUR DEAL!"

On the other side of the dump Luffy Ace and Sabo were in the process of leading as many people to safety as they could.

"FOLLOW US!" Ace cried out.

"WE'RE TRAPPED!" One of the people cried as Fire surrounded them on all sides.

"I've got this!" Luffy stood in front of everyone and cocked his right arm back. It began to vibrate and Luffy was ready to unleash a shock wave through the air, but he never got the chance as a massive explosion tore through the sea of flames and trash creating a safe passageway for the people of the Grey Terminal.

"What the..." Everyone was shocked, even Luffy. He had no idea what was going on at this point.

"HEY I CAN SEE A SHIP!" some on cried out

"LET'S GO!"

"BEFORE THE FLAMES COME BACK!"

The three boys were swept up in the crowd and brought along to the ship.

"THOSE WHO WISH TO JOIN ME IN A BATTLE FOR FREEDOM GET ON BOARD!" Everyone looked up to see a man in a green cloak standing on the Ship's prow speaking to them.

"Who's that?" Sabo asked his brothers. Ace just Shrugged but Luffy looked stunned.

"...That's my dad..." Luffy whispered though no one could hear him over the roar of the flames.

"Should we get on the ship?" Ace asked

"I don't know, but it seems like a much better option than burning to death. What do you think Luffy?" Sabo turned around only to see Luffy running back into the inferno. "LUFFY!" Ace turned as well and gawked at their little brother's stupidity.

"WHAT IS THAT IDIOT THINKING?" Sabo was yelling to himself and Ace trying to process what on earth possessed Luffy to charge back into danger when there was a ship behind them that would take them to their salvation.

"WE'VE GOT TO SAVE HIM!" Ace yelled as he and Sabo ran after their little brother.

The brother's departure did not go unnoticed by the man on the Dragon ship. Aboard the ship Monkey D. Dragon smiled as the three boys ran back into the inferno with his son leading the charge to safety.

* * *

After the night of the burning of the Gray Terminal the three brothers returned to Mount Colubo and continued to live their lives as free adventure loving brothers. This continued even after a certain man visited them whenever Garp wasn't around.

"So guys what do you want to do today?" Luffy asked his two brothers as they walked through the forests of the dangerous mountain.

"Well, it's about time for or daily sparring matches so I'd say we spar!" Ace said.

"Ace you just was to get one victory against Luffy." Sabo strode next to his brothers with his pole draped across his shoulders. "We each have one hundred fights a day and we've been doing this for about..." He began to count on his fingers. "Four months. That's twelve thousand Wins for Luffy and Six thousand losses for each of us."

"Shut up! Its completely unnatural! Luffy shouldn't be stronger than us!" Ace fired back

"But I am." Luffy argued. He had no idea why Ace was aggravated that the little brother was stronger but there wasn't really anything he could do about that, after all he has about Twelve years of experience on them even if his body is still only seven.

"Yeah well you should not be stronger than me or Sabo!" Ace yelled "We've been training since before you were born and yet you're some how stronger than us!"

"Ace it seems clear to me that Garp has been giving Luffy spartan training since day one." Sabo chimed in

"Well that sure sounds like my dad. giving you boys some spartan training from the moment you open your eyes, though I have to tell you Luffy didn't start training till he was around one."

"See Luffy didn't begin training till he...was...one..." All three boys paused and turned to the source of the new voice. Sitting on a stump nonchalantly was a man wearing a black cloak and an orange ascot around his neck. he had spikey long black hair with a high widow's peak, piercing eyes, a bright red tribal tattoo on the left side of his face and a small stubbly gottee growing on the tip of his chin. His already intimidating face was decorated by a wide grin that looked rather menacing, though his tone and voice gave a completely different impression.

"Sup." He said to the boys as he gave them a wave.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Ace and Sabo demanded.

"Dad?" Luffy was actually quite surprised to see his father here. In the original time he had never really met his father personally but from what he gathered from his Gramps, Sabo and Robin his dad did care about him but more in an absent guardian angel kind of way. "What are you doing here?"

"DAD? WHAT DO YOU MEAN DAD? YOU HAVE A DAD?" Luffy's brothers began to spew questions at their little brother but the Father-son moment wasn't getting interrupted.

"Oh right! Ace Sabo this is my Dad. Dad these are Ace and Sabo, my brothers."

"Nice to meet you boys." Dragon shook their hands in greeting.

"What? A father can't drop by and see how his son's doing?" Monkey D. Dragon asked. Luffy gave his dad a look and Dragon held his hands up in mock defeat. "Ok, Ok, I'm here because I saw what you could do Luffy. Remember? The night of the fires? You went back into the inferno just after saving hundreds of people."

"So?" Luffy began to pick his nose. "What's your point?"

"My point is you displayed excellent qualities that night. Qualities of a leader and a hero."

"Meh, I ain't no hero. If I was a hero I'd have to give away all my meat, and there's no way in hell I'd ever do that. I'd keep all the meat for myself."

"Just as I thought you would." Dragon grinned "You get that from your mother Luffy, but I'm not here to stroll down memory lane. I'm here to offer you boys some training."

"Training!?" All three boys looked at the strange man who came out of nowhere, claimed to be Luffy's father was offering them training and if he was anything like Garp this training would probably be hell or worse.

"Hell yeah!" Luffy pounded his fists together ready or whatever his father planned to through their way.

"Alright kids let's get started." Dragon got into a stance that Luffy recognized as the one Sabo used in the future. "I'll warn you I made this all up myself. and you'll be wishing my dad was training you boys."

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

Two years. That's how long Luffy Ace and Sabo were being 'trained' by Garp and secretly Dragon. Per Dragon's request they kept what the revolutionary taught them a secret from Garp Dadan and anyone else who might accidentally slip that Dragon's been visiting the same Island once a month for the last two years.

Today Luffy, Ace and Sabo had decided to go down to Windmill village and visit Makino for the day, that was something they usually did once a week.

"What do you guys think Makino has for us to eat today?" Luffy asked his big brother

"Don't know Luffy, but hopefully she has a lot of meat." Ace replied with a grin.

"All you two ever do is eat." Sabo commented

"Not true!" Luffy and Ace argued back.

"My mistake; all you do is eat, sleep and fight." Sabo corrected himself though it only seemed to irritate Ace and Luffy more.

"Hey a ship has arrived at the docks."

"Pirate?"

"No, there was only a little girl" this gained Luffy's attention. Without warning Luffy rushed towards the docks

"Hey Luffy wait up!" Ace called out to his brother.

"What's got him so worked up?" Sabo asked

"Who knows." The brothers shrugged before chasing after Luffy.

' _It can't be? Could it?'_ Luffy thought as he reached the docks. Sure enough there was a little girl hanging over the side of the boat. Nobody knew who she was or where she came from, but Luffy knew. This girl was Nami. "Nami!" Luffy called out happily causing her to wake up.

"Luffy!" She called back equally happy as she embraced her friend for the first time in god knows how long thanks to all this time travel.

"Luffy you know this girl?" the mayor asked

"Yeah this is Nami she's my friend." Luffy replied with his trademark grin.

"It's nice to meet you all." Nami replied with a smile of her own

"So you're my little brother's girlfriend I'll admit you're cute." Ace said as he and Sabo arrived on the scene. Once again Nami had a deep red blush on her face while Luffy looked at Ace with confusion plastered on his face.

"Girlfriend?" Luffy asked as he tilted his head and crossed his arms "What's that?"

Nami slapped her palm against her face at her captain's stupidity how the hell could he not know what a girlfriend was when they met Ace in that white world he seemed to know.

"You see Luffy, when a guy and a girl like each other a lot-" **BONK** Sabo was cut off when Nami bonked him on the head.

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!"

"Geeze…" Ace and Luffy sweated while Sabo nursed the bruise on his head. "Girls are scary."

"NO WE'RE NOT!" She roared at them making the boys cower.

Though maybe he was playing stupid so he wouldn't draw too much attention, gotta give him credit for being smarter than he lets on. "Any way we have a lot of catching up to do Luffy let's go somewhere more private." She told him as she grabbed his wrist and ran into town.

Both kids went to Makino's Bar and told each other what had happened to each other since they returned. Unbeknownst to either of them Ace and Sabo were listening to every word they said thought luckily they had not said anything pertaining to the future.

"Here you two go." Makino said as she placed two delicious looking meals in front of the kids

"Thank you Makino." Nami said as she began to drink her orange juice

"So are you Luffy's girlfriend?" Makino asked causing both Nami and Luffy to spit out their drinks in shock.

"She's not my girlfriend! / I'm not his girlfriend!" they both yelled at the same time

"Hahaha" Makino laughed

"Are you sure?" Ace asked while he laughed "You two almost act like a married couple already."

"WE DO NOT!" Nami and Luffy yelled in unison.

"Does this mean we're getting a little sister now?" Sabo asked

A few hours later Luffy, Ace Sabo and Nami headed back to Dadan's house but on the way Ace and Luffy realized something important.

"Oh Crap! We need to get something to eat!" both boys screamed in unison.

"What are you talking about?" Nami asked

"You see Nami, Dadan has this rule where if you don't bring your own food you don't eat. Well you do get a bowl of rice and a glass of water." Sabo replied

"Maybe I should just stay in town with Makino…"

"Nonsense! It's way more fun in the mountains with Dadan!" Ace

"Alright let's go hunting!" Luffy yelled

After a few hours of hunting all three kids returned to the house each one bringing a big ass water buffalo, well in Nami's case Luffy was carrying the buffalo he helped her takedown.

"Thanks of carrying my buffalo for me Luffy" Nami told her future captain

"Hey Luffy why did you offer to carry her buffalo for her?" Ace whispered to his brother

"I did it because Nami would have tricked me into carrying it. Either way I would be carrying it."

"That's right plus you all owe me 100,000 belli each because my cloths got dirty." Nami added as she cut into their conversation.

"WHAT!?" the boys yelled as Nami smiled. "THAT'S A DIRTY TRICK!"

"Fine," Nami sighed "Since you're a bunch of crybabies you now each owe me 120,000 Belli."

"IT WENT UP!?"

"ALRIGHT YOU BRATS WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Curly Dadan yelled at the three kids as they entered the base. "Wait a minute. Who are you?" She demanded as she pointed at Nami.

"Oh, hi, my name's Nami. I'm a friend of Luffy's. I would like to stay here for a while if it's OK with you."

' _Damn, not another one...'_ With a groan Dadan agreed to let Nami stay. "Ok but I'm not feeding you unless you bring your own food."

"That's alright she's got some!" Luffy said as he dragged in the two buffalo "I helped her take this one down!"

"WHAT!?" the bandits yelled in surprise. First they had to deal with Ace, then Luffy, then Sabo and now they had to deal with Nami as well. It was like they were born under some unlucky star that made them have to take care of these kids. "WHEN DID THIS BECOME A DAYCARE CENTER FOR FREAKS?"

While everyone was eating their meals Nami turned to Luffy and Ace. "So when's your grandfather coming by Luffy?" She asked causing Ace and Luffy to swallow hard and Sabo to start choking on his drink.

"Gramps comes by when he's on vacation." Luffy explained. "It's not as fun as it sounds since all he does is beat us up."

"Is he coming soon?"

"Dunno." Luffy said while biting into another piece of Buffalo meat. "It's kind of random when he shows up."

"Either way we won't have to worry about him beating us up when we become Pirates." Sabo said.

"Damn right! The sooner we become pirates the sooner gramps stops 'training us'" Ace agreed.

"HA! Well Me and Nami are gonna be pirates before either of you so good luck with that!" Luffy declared.

" **PPPPPPPFFFFFFFTTTT**!" Simultaneously all the bandits sat out their drinks.

"Huh?" The boys looked at their foster mother questioningly. She had a look of Horror permanently etched into her face as she stared at the door motionlessly.

"Ehem!" A deep voice cleared his throat as if to make his presence known.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy all felt the same fear cast over them and slowly they turned around. Standing in the doorway was none other than Monkey D. Garp.

"Oh, so you brats are still going on about being Pirates eh?" He asked. The Boys all spat out their drinks in terror while Nami watched the situation unfold. "So, what's so hard to understand about you all becoming strong Marines?" **KRACK** Garp cracked his knuckles. **BONK BONK BONK BONK** As fast as lightning Garp slammed his fist into Luffy's head, Ace's head, Sabo's head and Dadan's head making all four fall over in a circle with large lumps growing out of their heads.

Garp shifted his gaze to Nami who shuddered. "Girly, was my grandson bothering you with ideas about becoming a pirate?" He asked seriously.

"Oh, Uh, no Mr. Garp…" Nami said trying to pass it off. "You see-"

"She's not a Girly! Luffy jumped in front of her and opened his big fat mouth. "She's Nami! And she's gonna be the Navigator on my Pirate Ship!"

' _Idiot…'_ She mentally kicked herself.

"Oh? So the number of idiots that need a new lesson has jumped to four eh?"

"Actually, my mom's in the Marines." Nami quickly cried out hoping to catching Garp's attention and not his fist.

"Eh!?" Luffy, Ace, Sabo and Garp all looked at her with wide eyes blinking several times as the information processed.

"You're mom's a Marine!?" Luffy questioned absolutely shocked that Nami's mom was a Marine; then again he really didn't know anything about Nami's mother when he thought about it. "Why was this never mentioned?"

"Because you didn't listen to my backstory!" Nami fired back.

"Wait, if your mom's a Marine then why are you here?" Ace demanded

"I came here mostly so I could find Mr. Garp." Nami replied causing all three boys to gawk at her.

"I thought you came her because of Luffy…" Sabo added.

"Well Luffy was an added bonus." Nami said cutely before turning to Garp. "Because, You see Mr. Garp, Pirates have attacked my home and-"

"Say no more!" Garp stood up and grabbed the collar of his Hawaiian shirt. **RIIIIP** he tore the shirt and pants off revealing a while double breasted suit beneath. "You can always count on the Marines to save the day!" He folded his arms across his broad chest and struck a cool pose. "We leave no Marine behind!"

' _WHAT!?'_ Everyone was quite stunned. What Garp just did made no logical sense. _'HE'S WEARING A SUIT UNDERNEATH HIS VACATION CLOTHES!?'_

"Pack up you duffel bags Boys! We're going on a field trip!" The three brothers just turned to Nami, slightly upset they had to go on this Navy training venture. "Yahoo! I get to show my grandsons how to hunt Pirates!" Their faces said it all.

"What?" Nami asked innocently.

* * *

Here ends the chapter

Ok so that took a lot longer to get out than I anticipated Like I mentioned above a lot of shit happened and kept piling up and this got put on the back burner plus several close calls on parts of this story getting deleted without saving.

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, this'll help me make this story better, I would like legit reviews. I'm a big boy so I can take criticism. And if you Review you get a Shout Out and questions answered either Privately or in the next chapter.

 **MORE REVIEW = FASTER UPDATES**

Thank You, and if you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Have a Fantastic day


	4. Fall of the Arlong Pirates

**Disclaimer:** The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; One Piece belong to Toei Animation, TV Tokyo, Funimation, any other studios I may have missed, characters belong to Eiichiro Oda Everything you read here belongs to them except for; OCs, all my custom Devil Fruits, and the plot, they belong to clashofthelegends (me).

A pleasure to hear such wonderful reviews from everyone and boy are there a lot of you guys; **Altiria-Aty, harlequin320, uknounx, midnightscar17, One Piece Nation, Johnny Spectre, utbu, Ace Spiritwell, Jade, sachin shankz, sleipnir34, Williamgbirkin, watershell56, TheSuperMario, Apfane Chan, Zaralann, AkaiArashi1, Kokos, UnderTakerxXxMadnesS, Darkangel665, Nachtschwalbe, Revan3363, EndlessChains, Ft Knight, Ninuhuju, Ninazu, blackfirekingkoncor, Destrark, Nil089, Monkey D. Conan, Czar Joseph, Phantom Trainer, Gmann, DragonKingDragneel25, Cosier, dbzgtfan2004, SilverTheReaper, doubledamn, Shivrah, Mhornarik, herpderp, z, Cookies United, Qudril Rider Aeona, lordtostkage, MSAP Wiz, 1ce, Evil dj, HP-DG-SB-NR-RR-AG-TD-KB-HA-AJ, pkmnmstr9412, Maybe-May, pipi96, crazzyredhead, , The Keeper of Worlds, sudhush, Msg373, Killer Husky, Portgas D. Potter, SenjuAmidamaru, Guest(1), shadowwriter329, joharabel, guest(2), LongPastMidnight, . , luisAM21, laquinn118, silverstar456, SwordoftheGods, RinneganPossessor, MiguelPlaysMineC, D, Guest(3), Guest(4), GarpDragonLuffy, Alister131, Guest(5), islamy96,** and **GreenDrkness**

 **Jade:** Nice to see it looks like you're enjoying the changes I've made, and as for your other questions three words; Wait and See!

 **Williamgbirkin:** wow your username is like a tongue twister. But I digress, happy to hear you, along with the vast majority of people it seems, love the whole deal with Garp and his fashion choices. Yes Bell-mère is alive and we'll be seeing the repercussions of that starting in this chapter.

 **Herpderp:** Yes evil Nami is evil she'll do everything in her power to get things done her way. And I'll try to have a few more funny interactions between all characters.

 **Z:** Glad youenjoyed the chapter. I just wanted to write it trying to keep all characters in character and I found it remarkably easy to picture Garp wearing his uniform beneath his vacation clothes. And thank you for complimenting on my style.

 **Msg373:** For a moment I was wondering why you posted the same review twice now I can see it. But yes we will be seeing LuNa develop slowly since they are kids currently and people will be teasing them about it like any loving family would. Luffy is most definitely prone to letting things slip more so than Nami though Nami will have her fair share of loose lips. And no, Luffy Ace and Sabo will not be on the same crew as it contradicts with their ideals of Piracy.

 **Guest(1):** Glad you like it so here's the next chapter.

 **Guest(2):** I am very pleased you really really like this newer funnier version. Personally I like it much more as well. As for stronger enemies wait and see what I do with them.

 **luisAM21:** I thought Garp going against the Arlong Pirates was fairly obvious? Oh well. I just hope you think this is also funny.

 **D:** Don't worry we'll be getting to the main journey soon, like chapter 5 soon.

 **Guest(3):** I know the feeling of laziness brother. As for including Toriko I don't think I'll be including it in this story. Well, as for what happenes after this chapter like I keep saying you need to wait and see.

 **Guest(4):** Well here's the new chapter you've been waiting for. Hope you think its as funny as the last chapter.

 **GarpDragonLuffy:** Glad you like the change of events, and thanks for pointing out mistakes like that miscount.

 **Guest(5):** Well, I'm glad you found this story again. I too think this version is better than the original.

Ok I know all of you have been waiting patiently so here is chapter 4 finally! Again I apologize of the delay since I am human and I have many an issue in my own life and with the hunk of junk I call my computer but alas I am but a simple broke college student who cannot afford things like a new laptop, phone or decent wifi.

* * *

 _King of the Ocean, Queen of the Sky_

Chapter IV: Fall of the Arlong Pirates

* * *

After a few days of travel Garp's ship arrived at Cocoyahsi village.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Garp laughed aloud. "Isn't this great Boys?" He asked his grandsons who all had been sulking for the entire trip.

"Yeah…" They groaned in unison. "This is soooo fun…" Let's just say Garp wasn't to thrilled with the sarcastic tone of his grandsons.

 **BONK**! Garp hit them, leaving large bumps growing out of their craniums and scolded them for being rude. "Don't be rude. This is precisely what you boys need, a visual representation that shows how Marines Rule and Pirates Drool!"

"Excuse me Mr. Garp" Garp turned to Nami who was smiling sweetly at him. Over the last few days Nami had practically wrapped Garp around her finger. First she asked him to save her village from Pirates thereby providing him the perfect opportunity to show his grandsons how its done. Then she revealed that her foster mother was in the marines and that got Garp super excited because Nami could show Luffy Ace and Sabo, 'how a Marine's kid is supposed to act'. "Before you chase off the pirates you mind if I go ashore?"

"Whatever for?"

"Well, I've got to let my mom, my sister and the villagers know what's going on. I don't want them caught in the crossfire."

"Of Course! We can't have that happen can we? Bogard here will take you ashore." Garp gestured to the Marine in the suit and fedora with a katana on his left hip.

"What? Me?" He asked pointing to himself.

"Absolutely!"

"But Sengoku asked me to make sure you don't do anything stupid." The man in the fedora replied

"Pfft! I won't do anything stupid." Garp said before holding up his right hand with three fingers high. "Scout's honor." He promised. And to this day he did nothing stupid. "Now take the little lady her ashore! I've got to get ready to show my grandsons how amazingly awesome the Marines are!"

* * *

A few minutes Later, Bogard was on shore with Nami. He had been in the Marines for a good portion of his life but he never imagined that he'd be babysitting when he was assigned to Vice Admiral Garp's detail. It seemed like his only job was to babysit, first Garp himself and on occasion the Vice Admiral's own grandchildren.

"Unbelieveable…" He grumbled as he followed the little orange haired girl through Cocoyashi Village.

"Nami!? You're back!?" Bogard and Nami turned to see Genzo and Dr. Nako heading towards her. Beneath his uniform Genzo was still wrapped head to toe in bandages, evidence that he still hadn't fully recovered from his injuries.

"Mr. Genzo! Dr. Nako!" Nami ran over to them and hugged the mayor/sheriff. "I'm so happy you didn't die!"

"I'm too stubborn to die Nami." Genzo said as he patted her hair reassuringly. "All of us here are rather stubborn." he looked up to see Bogard standing not too far from them. "Nami who is this?"

"Oh, this is Mr. Bogard. He works for Vice Admiral Garp and he promised to help us out." Nami explained nonchalantly.

"Thank god…" Genzo got down on his knees and prostrated before the Marine. "We were beginning to lose hope that no one was coming to help us."

"Well, when this young girl said her village was attacked by pirates the Vice Admiral rushed at the opportunity to save the day." Yup that sounded a lot better than _'He came to show his grandsons how it's done.'_ Bogard said to himself.

"Our plight ends today; we should spread the word to the rest of the villages." Doctor Nako said as he placed a hand on Genzo's shoulder.

"Please, please don't do anything yet!" Nami pleaded "Arlong will kill you if you take part in open rebellion. Please leave this to Vice Admiral Garp."

Genzo nodded to the little girl "Ok Nami, we'll let the Marines handle this, but what will happen to Belle-mere? Didn't Arlong say he'd kill people if you betrayed him?"

"That's why he won't know I'm 'betraying' him. After all I can't 'Betray' him if I never was one of them."

"Never one of them?" Bogard asked the little girl "Were you a member of the Arlong Pirates?"

Hesitantly Nami showed him the tattoo on her left shoulder, the mark of the Arlong Pirates. "Arlong forced me to join his crew because of my talent for cartography. Believe me when I say I never wanted to be a member of that crew." Bogard listened to the little girl, he had heard the gist of her predicament from Garp and to be honest with himself he didn't believe it one bit, but he did believe no child should be subjected to a life like she was, nor could they actually consider her a pirate if she was forced against her will to join this crew.

"Damn...I didn't think that part of your story was even real."

"Well its all true! Now come on we need to go get my mom!"

"So Nami are we going to see your mom?" Nami and Bogard turned around to see Luffy, Ace and Sabo standing there nonchalantly, two of them were picking their noses.

"WHAT!?" Bogard and Nami were shocked that the boys had followed them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE HERE? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY WITH YOUR GRANDFATHER!" The Navy man yelled at the boys.

"Naw, that would be boring." Luffy and Ace continued picking their noses before simultaneously flicking their boogers away.

"Honestly being on the island seems like way more fun." Sabo added.

Bogard put a hand on his hat and groaned. His job was never an easy one. "I should take you all back to the ship."

"Well, they're here now so we might as well keep going." Nami said "We're just going to my house after all."

"But...but..."

"It'll be fine." Nami argued as they kept going to her house. It only took a minute for them to arrive at the house.

"Alright boys, I need you to stay here for a little while." Nami said as they approached her house. "Mr. Bogard can come in."

"Why?" Nami groaned at the stupidity of the three brothers.

"Could you give us a moment Mr. Bogard?"

"I really shouldn't."

"Five minutes." Nami said and with a groan Bogard gave Nami and the boys five minutes.

"So why won't you let us into the house?" Ace asked

"Because my mom was in the Marines. I think She may be itching for a fight."

"Are you trying to get your mom back in the Marines?" Ace asked.

"Well, yeah." Nami retorted. "Apparently my mom kicked a lot of ass back in the day."

"Don't try to do this on your own Nami. Remember we're here too." Luffy whispered with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about me Luffy, I can take care of myself." She said as she knocked on the door. "Besides why do you think I asked you grandpa to come here?"

"Wait you don't think I can take Arlong out do you?" Luffy gawked at Nami. He'd been training for two years since coming back he better damn well be capable of taking out Arlong.

"I don't doubt you could but don't you think it's a little odd if two ten year old kids took down a crew of fishmen from the Grand Line?"

"No." Luffy replied simply. "If we kick his ass we kick his ass." Nami groaned in annoyance. Even though he was technically a twenty one year old in a nine year old's body he still acted like he was seven.

"Ugh, just wait here while I talk to my mom and sister." Nami was about to knock on the door when a stray thought entered her mind. She turned around and sternly addressed the boys. "And don't do anything stupid! Any of you!" She was especially keen on emphasizing those last three words to Luffy especially. "Or there will be consequences."

"Psh" Sabo began to laugh off Nami's threat. "What are you gonna do? Tell Garp?"Those last two words brought a devilish smile to Nami's face that sent shivers down all their spines.

"In fact I will." All three boys looked at her hoping she was bluffing.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would. Now be on your best behavior when you meet my mom and sister." She paused again before turning to Ace and Sabo. "Don't you dare hit on my sister! If you do Garp will be the least of your worries." Ace and Sabo made audible gulps at the thought of what Nami was talking about. While they were petrified in fear Nami knocked on the door.

"Nami? Oh my God it is you Nami!" Nojiko practically screamed as she opened the door. "Hey Bell-mère Nami's back!"

"Nami!" Her foster mother, whose left arm was in a cast and sling, called out as she pulled Nami into a one armed hug. "It's been way too long!"

"And quiet without you" Nojiko added.

"Yeah it's only been a few days Bell-mère." Nami said with a smile as she pulled back from their embrace. "Oh this is Mr. Bogard he and his boss are going to help us with our pirate problem!"

"Problem? You mean Arlong and his filthy pirates right?" Bell-mère asked as she leaned against the door fame.

"Ma'am." Bogard tipped his hat before continuing. "My name is Bogard and I am a officer in the Marines under Vice Admiral Garp, I'm sure you've heard of him."

"Sure have," The woman said. "Guy's got a reputation a mile wide and twice as long."

"Well, your daughter here" he patted Nami on the shoulder. "Requested that Vice Admiral Garp help with the pirates that have taken over your village. And Garp, being the eccentric man that he is, couldn't refuse."

"I guess that's good to hear I guess." A bead of sweat ran down the back of Nojiko's blue hair as she thought about this Garp fellow.

"Well, either way before I forget. Bell-mère, Nojiko these are-" Nami turned around only to notice all three boys were gone, no doubt dragged of by Luffy to cause mischief or worse, fight Arlong.

"God Damn those idiots." **BONK** Bell-mère bonked Nami on the head. Sure she had the mouth of a sailor herself but she honestly expected her daughters to behave more like ladies every once in a while.

"Don't be rude Nami." Despite avoiding the fist of Garp Nami had her own in the form of Bell-mère. "I thought I raised you two to be ladies."

"Yes Bell-mère " Nami grumbled as she nursed the lump on her cranium. "But it doesn't change the fact those boys are idiots."

 **KABOOOOM** Nami, Nojiko, Belle-mere and Bogard all shot their head immediately to the sound of an explosion and a large amount if smoke billowing in the east, where Arlong's ship was anchored.

"What was that?" Nojiko wondered aloud.

"That sounded like Canon fire." Bell-mère was actually quite excited to hear that sound again, though she didn't know why.

Bogard's jaw dropped as he realized what was happening, Garp was opening fire on the Pirates. "That imbecile…" the officer said with a slack jaw.

Nami just groaned in annoyance, her careful plan of having Garp deal with Arlong had apparently been splintered and thrown away by the idiots of the Monkey Family.

* * *

 **KABOOOOM** An explosion off the port bow racked the Fishmen's ship making many of them grab solid wood for security.

"Captain Arlong we're under attack!" Kuroobi yelled as Arlong got on to the deck.

"By who?" the Sawshark fishman demanded. "

"The Marines!" Chew shouted back as another explosion ripped through the hull of the ship.

"How'd they find us so quickly?" Hachi asked. "We bribed that Captain at the nearest base not to disclose anything."

"It must have been that brat!" Kuroobi argued. "We should have never let her leave."

"Damn it!" Arlong growled as his ship took more damage. "Chew! Kuroobi! Dive into the sea and sink that Marine Ship! When you're done Meet me and Hachi on shore! We're gonna squeeze every last beli out of these insolent peasants then raze it all to the ground!"

"What about Nami my lord?" Hachi asked

"I'll hang her from the bow of my ship with the guts of her family for betraying me like this." Arlong growled.

* * *

Just after throwing a cannon ball as a warning shot, and deliberately missing, Garp took up a mega-snailphone and called out to the pirates. - **ATTENTION PIRATES! THIS IS VICE ADMIRAL GARP OF NAVY HQ! OVER! CAN YOU HEAR ME? OVER!-** Garp spoke into the mega-snailphone. He was met with no response from the fishmen pirates. "Huh, I guess they can't hear me." Garp said when they heard nothing from the Pirate Ship. "Oh well." - **SO I'M TAKING YOUR SILENCE AS A NON VERBAL YES TO HEARING ME AND THE CONSCIOUS CHOICE TO IGNORE AN OFFICER OF THE MARINES SO THAT QUALIFIES AS RESISTING ARREST! SO YEAH, YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST NOW!-** Still no response **-IF ITS ANY CONSULTATION TO YOU FISHMAN PIRATES I'LL BE FIGHTING YOU ALL ONE HANDED**!- Garp put down the mega-snailphone and held out his hand. "Cannon Ball Please." One of the marine soldiers made his way over to Garp, struggling to carry a cannonball.

"Here you go Vice Admiral." The Marine saluted as Garp took the explosive projectile.

"Thank you." Garp wound up and released the cannon ball like a baseball. " **Meteor Fist**!"

 **KABOOOM** Garp threw the cannon ball with far more force and speed than any of the cannons could and it fiercely exploded when it came into contact with the port side of Arlong's ship.

* * *

Meanwhile just outside Cocoyashi Village and a short ways away from Arlong's Ship the three boys stood in a tree overlooking the approaching fishman horde.

"So what do you guys think? Think we can beat 'em?" Luffy asked

"Dunno Luffy." The older black haired boy responded. "I know we're strong bu these are Fishmen. Nami said they're ten times stronger than a normal human."

"Oh come on we can take 'em!"

"Well then Luffy, why don't you show us since you're so clever. Go on!" Sabo teased.

"Fine." Luffy stood up and jumped down to the ground before sprinting off towards the pirates.

"What the?"

"Who's the kid?"

"Doesn't matter" A large lobster fishman said as he stood in front of the group. "I'll eviscerate him as Arlong decreed!" He raised his claw ready to kill Luffy but the young boy didn't stop running.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" **KRAK-POW** Faster than anyone could see Luffy punched him square in the chest with a blackened fist, the air cracked where his fist struck and the lobster fishman exploded out of his exoskeleton as the force from his tremor punch devastated the landscape.

"What!?" Several Fishmen were stunned at what this child just did. "Some of them were even frightened that he was charging them.

"It's just a fluke!" A lionfish Fishman said as he ran forward with twin cutlasses.

 **KLANG** His swords were blocked by two more children as Ace and Sabo entered the fray blocking his swords with their pipes.

"DAMN IT LUFFY!" Ace yelled.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS CAUSING TROUBLE!" Sabo finished.

"Where are all these Brats coming from?" One of the Fishmen demanded.

Luffy sprinted past his brothers and whacked another Fishman with his pipe, which was encased in a bubble. The bubble shattered when it hit the fishman and a wave of destruction was unleashed blasting back many more of the pirates.

"RAAAAAHHH!" Three Fishmen surrounded Luffy and swung their weapons down on his head. Luffy turned his crown black and shattered all their weapons on impact. Fire flared in his eyes and he swept out their legs catching them all airborne Luffy caught them all in a single punch which rocketed them away.

A dozen more Fishmen moved to attack the small child but he fought them all effortlessly with vicious punches, kicks and the occasional pile-driver knocking them all down and out. Luffy was like a bull in a china shop and he was cleaning house big time.

 **SPLOOSH** Out of a near by pond a giant Fishman emerged and he was a half giant half Puffer fish. "DIE!" The giant yelled as he swung an inflated spiked fist at Luffy who dodged and sprinted up his arm. **KRAK-POW** Luff delivered another Haki and tremor combined fist into this Fishman's face, definitively cracking his jaw and sending him sailing through the air.

"HE'S JUST ONE BRAT! KILL HIM! The remaining twenty Fishmen all charged Luffy as he landed safely on the ground. Dusting off his shorts Luffy glared at the remaining Fishmen and unleashed a wave of Haoshoku Haki, knocking them all out cold.

Meanwhile Ace and Sabo struggled against the Lionfish Fishman but soon with their combined strength, and the techniques they learned they managed to defeat the monster from the sea, yet it tired them out.

" **Huff…Huff…** OK we got him." Ace turned only to see Luffy standing admits a field of broken Fishmen, some with their heads stuck in the ground. "What…?"

"Now, where's Arlong?" Luff asked one of the fishmen with a buried cranium as if he could respond.

"…Jeeze…Luffy's a monster…" Sabo said as he and Ace barely defeated the Lionfish Fishman. Their little brother was most definitely the strongest of the three.

"MONKEY D. LUFFY!" All three boys turned when they heard someone calling for the youngest by name. They were met the the demonic visage of Nami as she strode angrily towards them, just seeing her like that made all three boys shiver and almost piss themselves. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" In the blink of an eye and a crackle of electricity Nami closed the gap and grabbed Luffy violently by the throat and began to mercilessly shake him demanding answers.

"I was beating up the fishmen like you wanted!" He struggled to get out. Good thing he was made of rubber otherwise Nami would have absolutely destroyed his windpipe and voice box.

"WHO SAID I WANTED THAT TO HAPPEN?"

"I thought-"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Nami bonked him on the head hard leaving a large bruise to be nursed by the boy. "THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM LUFFY! YOU DON'T THINK! THAT'S THE PROBLEM WITH YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY! YOU'RE ALL BRAIN DEAD MORONS!" She then got eerily calm as she turned to Ace and Sabo. "Of course neither of you two are total morons."

"Um, thanks...?" the two older boys didn't really know how to respond to the 'compliment' Nami had given them since it sounded more like an insult.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" All four children turned to see Arlong and Hachi standing among his fallen crew. "BROTHERS!" He held one of the unconscious Fishmen in his arms, anger boiled inside him as he glared at the children. "Nami" He growled her name full of venom. "What happened here?"

"I-I I was dealing with these rebels Captain." she stuttered as she dropped Luffy.

"WHAT? THAT'S TOTALLY NOT TRUE!" Both Ace and Sabo yelled, neither of them had the slightest clue as to what was happening. "YOU WANTED US TO BEAT THE FISH DUDES UP!"

"NO! I WANTED YOUR GRANDPA TO DO IT!" Nami instantly clapped her hands over her mouth once she realized what she said.

"Really?" A dark shadow cast itself over Arlong's face as he stood above the children. "Then in that case I'll just have to finish the job myself."

"Don't waste your time on these small fry Captain" Arlong turned to Hachi, who had drawn his six swords. "I'll remove the filth with my six sword style!"

"Fine, do as you will Hachi, just don't hurt Nami too much, she's our precious cartographer." Venom dripped from his words with such a malicious tone Nami involuntarily took a step back, behind Luffy.

"Aye Aye Captain!" Hachi charged the kids twirling his six swords in dangerous arcs. " **Takoashi Kiken**!"

Nami stood between Hachi and the brothers with her arms spread wide. "Come on Hachi, I know you don't want to do this."

"Nami? Er, what are you talking about?"

"I know you Hachi." She said smiling. "You aren't as bad as you might think you are. And I don't blame you for anything you've done." Now Hachi was confused. Here was this little girl, almost exactly like Koala, saying she forgave him for all the things they did to her; even though they didn't do much after all she only joined their crew about a week ago. "So I'm really really really sorry about this." OK that sentence caught him off guard.

 **WHACK** Nami dissipated in a flurry of electricity and whacked Hachi in the back of his head with all her might. Hachi fell forward as his vision blurred. The only thought running through his head was _'What did Nami do?'_

Arlong just stared as his first mate went down effortlessly. Anger boiled within him as Nami landed back on the ground. This little girl, no, this human scum had just attacked one of his brothers in arms. Not only that but she had Devil Fruit Powers, a Logia by the looks of it. He couldn't fight one years ago when Fisher Tiger was killed but this one was a little girl surely he as a superior Fishman could kill her but why was he getting flashes of Koala. As long as she was well fed and clothed she was happy, so why was Nami not happy? He offered her clothes. He gave her food. She was free to have as much money as she wanted. All she had to do was do the thing she loved, draw maps and yet here she was rebelling against him. Him! Arlong the Saw!

"Nami, are you rebelling against me?" He demanded as he anger rose to dangerous levels.

"DAMN RIGHT SHE IS!" Arlong snapped his head to see the young black haired boy standing between him and Nami.

"Who are you?"

"I'M LUFFY! THE GUY WHO'S GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES ONE DAY!" Arlong chuckled at the kid's enthusiasm. "AND I AM NAMI'S CAPTAIN!" Arlong stopped chuckling and cocked an eyebrow at the puny boy.

"What's that Luffy?" Suddenly all three boys got massive chills down their spines. Their gazes fell past Arlong to the large old man standing behind him. Garp stood their fairly nonchalantly dragging the unconscious bodies of Chew and Kuroobi behind him.

"Kuroobi! Chew!" Arlong was shocked, all three of his top men were taken out by these inferior beings.

"GRAMP!" the three boys yelled out in shock as their grandpa strode towards them past Arlong and dropping Chew and Kuroobi at the feet of a stunned Arlong as he did.

"Well done boys!" Garp surveyed the damage his grandsons caused to the Fishmen Pirates with pride. "You've all taken down your fist pirate crew." he wiped a tear away from his eye. "I couldn't be happier right now."

"Yeah, sure let's go with that." Ae and Sabo said in unison to try and attempting to avoid any form of beating.

"I only kicked their asses because they made Nami cry!" Luffy fired back matter-o-factly

"Whatever the reason you boys are well on your way to becoming fine Marines!" **WHAM** Garp proceeded to pat Luffy on the head which his monsterous strength making his pat more like a whack.

"BUT I DON'T WANNA BE A MARINE!" Luffy yelled out "MARINES HAVE TO SHARE ALL THE MEAT AND I WANNA EAT ALL THE MEAT!"

"WELL I WANNA EAT ALL THE RICE CRACKERS BUT SOMETIMES WE CAN'T GET WHAT WE WANT!" Garp yelled back

Meanwhile Arlong watched the exchange between grandfather and grandsons with a shocked expression. These inferior beings, these humans had decimated his entire crew, and Arlong was going eviscerate these men and slowly tear them apart for each of his brothers. His anger grew to the point he felt as if he were about to explode.

"You bastards…" He growled angrily. "You think I'll let you get away with what you've done to my men?" He was quite stunned to see that none of them paid any attention to him. "DAMN YOU PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" Arlong yelled as he charged towards Garp and Luffy

"Shut up you smelly fish." Garp commanded while giving Arlong a glare that sent shivers down the powerful fishman's spine. **POW** "I'M TRYING TO TEACH MY GRANDSONS A LESSON ON HOW TO BE MARINES!" Garp delivered a powerful uppercut to Arlong's jaw shattering his teeth and launching him high into the air before gravity took a hold and pulled Arlong back to the earth landing in an Arlong shaped crater.

"Ugh…" Bloodied and broken Arlong forced himself up out of the crater. "Damn you vermin…" he groaned "how dare…you do this to us…US! THE SUPERIOR SPECIES!"

"YOU TALK TOO MUCH!" **POW** This time Luffy punched Arlong in the face throwing him into several trees.

' _Damn it…'_ Arlong was barely conscious at this point as he struggled to get up once more. A small shadow fell over Arlong. Looking up Arlong saw Nami standing over him with a metal pipe in her hands.

Nami nonchalantly crouched down so that she was looking Arlong in the eye. "This is for Bell-mère and anyone else you hurt." **THWAK** Nami struck him with all her little might sending him only a few meters. Barely conscious Arlong helplessly watched as Nami was instantly in front of him tugging his nose down to her level. "Alright Arlong, listen up This can go one of two ways." Nami may hate Arlong but that didn't mean she should be as black hearted as him, not when she had the kind of pull she does now. "The first and easiest way we can do this is you return every last beli you took from the people of this island."

"…Now why the hell…would I do that…Nami…?" Arlong huffed out.

"Because if you don't I'm gonna let Vice Admiral Garp here haul all your asses off to jail and return the money regardless." Nami threatened the being that haunted her nightmares so many years ago. "Also I'll let your old friend Jinbe know what you've been up to here in the East Blue, after all I've got my connections to the Seven Warlords."

Now Arlong was scared of this little girl. Here he thought starting his empire in the East Blue would have proven fruitful boy was he wrong. How was he supposed to know he would be thwarted by Vice Admiral Garp, the Hero of the Marines. "Ow! Ok, Ok, Ok I'll give back every beli!" Arlong pleaded as Nami violently pulled his broken nose.

"Promise?" She said threateningly.

"I promise!" Arlong cried

"Good." Nami let Arlong go and turned back to Garp. "He's all yours Garp-san."

"Excellent!" Garp ponded his fists together totally excited to show his grandsons how to be a marine. "Alright Saw-Tooth Arlong of the Fishman Pirates you're underarest."

"VICE ADMIRAL GAPR!" Garp, Luffy, Ace Sabo and Nami turned to see Bogard, Bell-mère, Nojiko, Genzo, Dr. Nako and a crowd of villagers from Cocoyashi and the neighboring village of Gosa.

"What the hell is going on here?" Genzo asked as he and those around him saw the destruction of the dreaded Fishman Pirates.

"Oh, well me and my grandsons here took down these pirates, you're welcome." Garp replied

"VICE ADMIRAL GARP YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Bogard reprimanded Garp.

"And I didn't" Garp retorted "I did something cool instead." Bogard rubbed his temples in frustration

"Sengoku-san's not going to like this…"

"So, you must be the boys Nami was talking about earlier. The ones that are "idiots"?" Bell-mère asked

"Yes Ma'am and you must be the lovely Bell-mère." Sabo extended a hand to greet the lady properly. "Nami's told us a lot about you."

"All good things I hope."

Ace and Luffy exchanged looks. "Well, mostly."

Bell-mère looked over at Nami who was trying to look as innocent as possible. "We'll just have to have a little talk later young lady." Nami knew her foster mother was talking to her.

"Excuse me are you this little lady's mother?" Bell-mère turned to see Monkey D. Garp standing right behind her.

"I am."

"Excellent!" Garp clapped his hands together happily. "We have much to discuss like how did you manage to get your daughter to come to the Marines for help?" Garp slung an arm over Bell-mère's good shoulder ad forcibly led her away. "And while were at it how would you like to come back to the Marines? You can be a part of my crew!"

While the grownups were away Luffy and Nami slipped a little ways away from the group and observed everyone. Ace and Sabo were talking it up with Nojiko, Garp seemed to be harrassing Bell-mère to rejoin the Marines, Bogard and the Marines were busy arresting Arlong and his crew while Genzo, the Doctor and the villagers were just super excited about their liberation.

"OI LET'S THROW A PARTY!" Luffy yelled to the villagers. Everyone looked at the small boy with confused looks before breaking out into infectious smiles.

"YEAH!" All the islanders and Marines cheered happily.

* * *

And so they partied for the next three straight days nonstop.

Nami watched as Bell-mère challenged an endless stream of Marines to drinking games and winning by the looks of it as the fifteenth marine collapsed from too much booze.

"Sir!"

"Huh?" Garp turned to a marine holding a transponder snail. "What is it?" he asked not really caring.

"You have a call from Admiral Sengoku!"

"Meh, ignore it we're too busy here." Garp replied as he took a bite out of a rice cracker.

" **I HEARD THAT GARP**!" The Snail yelled shocking Garp.

"Uh, sir Admiral Sengoku can hear you…" the poor marine anxiously said as he passed the snail off to Garp.

"Damn…" Garp grumbled as he picked up the receiver.

" **GARP**!" The Snail angrily yelled in Sengoku's voice. " **WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU AUTHORIZATION TO CARRY OUT MILITRY ACTION IN THE EAST BLUE**?"

"No one did." Garp replied seriously.

" **THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU CARRY ONE OUT**?"

"I just figured I show my cute little grandsons how to take out some pirates."

" **Oh, so you're running a daycare center now eh**?"

"Yeah, I left my grandsons in the care of someone I trust. Don't worry she'll straighten them out to be fine Marines." On the other end of the line Sengoku was slamming his head into his desk.

" **Garp…your grandsons have the blood of wanted criminals running through them**. **I have half a mind to arrest them myself.** "

"Oh, you wouldn't do that. Besides, it didn't stop you from taking in that brat, from what's-it-called last year."

" **That's different! He is basically the son of one of the Finest Marines out there**!" The Snail fired back with Sengoku's voice. " **He doesn't have any bad blood running in him! he just had the unfortunate luck of being born in a bad place and meeting the wrong people**!"

"Then it's settled."

" **What**?"

"I'll take care of your grandson for you." Garp said. Besides Sengoku's adopted grandson could prove to be the one to convince Ace Sabo and Luffy to be Marines and not Pirates.

" **I didn't say** -"

"I'll be picking him up next time I'm heading out on Vacation."

" **Wait Garp**!" **CLICK** Garp hung up on his superior friend satisfied with what he just did.

* * *

Meanwhile Nami and Luffy slipped away from the commotion and found themselves sitting up on the cliff that, in the original time line, was home to Bell-mère's grave.

"So Nami, how's it feel to be free?" Luffy asked

"Honestly I can't believe you and your grandpa took down Arlong's crew by yourselves. I actually thinking we were going to have to do it."

"Ace and Sabo helped, a little." Luffy added

"They hardly did anything." Nami replied

"Yeah, well I'm sure they would have done more if I didn't take everyone else out." This brought forth a chuckle from Nami.

"Well what do we do now?" Nami asked. "It's not like we can gather up everyone this early…can we?"

"Luffy closed his eyes and stroked his chin. "I dunno, but I was thinking that this time we get a few new crewmembers."

That was surprising to Nami. "Oh really? What rolls for the crew need to be filled?"

"Well, I'm thinking that our ship needs a really important crew position filled, a crew pet! I'm thinking of something like a parrot or a monkey." Luffy's stupidity knew no bunds as the thought of a crew pet entered Nami's mind.

* * *

After All the partying was done and the Fishmen Pirates were in chains aboard Garp's ship, the Marines, Luffy Ace and Sabo prepared to head back to Dawn Island to return the boys to the care of Dadan.

"Are you sure you both want to go?" Nojiko asked her sister and mother as they readied bags. Nami was planning to stick around with Luffy, Ace and Sabo while Bell-mère was offered a position in Garp's crew as a Master Chief Petty Officer.

"Yeah," Bell-mère said as she crouched down to her daughter's level. "After that attack I feel as though I've fallen a bit out of practice in terms of fighting. Don't worry Nojiko I'll be around as often as I can."

"Yeah with Garp-san she'll have lots of days off to visit us." Nami interjected.

"I get why Bell-mère is leaving but why are you leaving Nami?"

"Well, if I don't go with those idiots won't last that long." Nami replied ' _Then again they survived ten years without me._ '

"So I guess I cannot talk you out of this huh?" Bell-mère joked to her daughter. She knew no matter how hard she could try to change her daughter's mind it just couldn't be done.

"And don't worry about a thing Nojiko I asked a friend of mine to stick around and help you here." Nami said with a smile

"Really? Who?" Her mother and sister asked the orange haired girl.

"It's OK Hachi, you can come out now!" Nami called out. In no time at all they were joined by Arlong's former First Mate, Hachi. "Now before you say anything, Hachi was one of the good ones. He doesn't hate humans like the rest of them so be nice to him and he'll be nice to you. Say hi Hachi."

"Hello..." Hachi's tone was low and filled with remorse and regret as he waved three of his right arms. "Um, I'm not sure what you want me to do but... If you'll let me I'd like to make up for what I helped put you through." the octopus fishman apologized.

Bell-mère and Nojiko couldn't help but look at the Fishman who was offering his services to them. "What exactly is he supposed to help us with?" the blue haired girl asked.

"Well, Hachi and Mohmoo can help protect the Island from Pirates whenever Bell-mère or Mr. Genzo aren't around." Nami voiced. "He can also help around the orchard and he makes killer Takoyaki." Nojiko and Bell-mère sounded impressed with the brief resume.

"Well I'm ok with him staying so long as he doesn't cause any trouble." Bell-mère said. "Heck if any of the Fishmen want to stay here they are welcome to so long as things remain peaceful."

"Oh, you won't regret this!" Hachi repleid happily. "I know of at least three other fishmen willing to help out around her and atone for what we've done!"

"Well, you can start first thing tomorrow morning, oh and Nojiko is your boss." Bell-mère said placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "She'll keep you on the straight and narrow path."

Hachi fell to his knees and with tears in his eyes he thanked the women relentlessly.

* * *

While the girls were talking with each other, Genzo pulled Luffy, Ace and Sabo aside for a private discussion.

"Boys, I trust you to take especially good care of Nami."

"Why wouldn't I take care of her, she's my friend!" Luffy fired back

"Promise me that she will never cry again!" Genzo demanded "If I find out she has been unhappy with you then I'll hunt you down and kill you myself."

"Oh so you are like giving me and Nami your blessing?" Luffy asked

"WHAT!?" Ace, Sabo and Genzo yelled out in shock.

"Yeah since Nami said she saw you as a dad and you seem to see her and her sister as daughters."

Genzo was at a loss for words. This boy was an enigma.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of her." Luffy said as he, his brothers, Nami, Bell-mère, Garp and the Marines walked back to the ship leaving behind a speechless Genzo.

* * *

Here ends the chapter

Not going to lie I do not like how the ending turned out but it seemed like the best way I could finish this chapter up. I don't know maybe I'll change it in the future, who knows with my crazy whims.

Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, this'll help me make this story better, I would like legit reviews. I'm a big boy so I can take criticism. And if you Review you get a Shout Out and questions answered either Privately or in the next chapter.

 **MORE REVIEW = FASTER UPDATES**

Thank You, and if you sneezed while reading this Bless you.

Have a Fantastic day


End file.
